A Miko, Hanyo and the Young Justice
by BeeWolfInu
Summary: The Team is in Japan on a mission to research some energy readings, but instead they stumble upon a demon and are in dire need of help. Their help arrives in the form of a certain time traveling miko and dog eared hanyo. Watch as they all go on different adventures in our time.
1. Chapter First meeting

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 1: First meeting

Robin was not feeling the aster probably no one was, the mission had gone south as soon as they encountered their enemy. Artemis`s arrows or his batarangs didn`t work at all neither did Aqualad`s water bearers. Kid Flash was fast, Superboy strong and also has Wolf, Miss M can enter others minds, Zatanna is a magician and jet nothing seemed to work.

The beast was huge, it looked like a mix of different animals, the body of a turtle with inpenetrebable shell, hind legs from a horse, front paws of a wolf with giant claws, head of a bird with saber like teeth, both wings a mix of a bat`s and a bird`s, the tail was a scorpion`s. It also had deer antlers atop it`s head with eyes the color of blood and vertical pupils, over all it could also control fire and shoot balls of energy.

Besides nothing seeming to work he himself and Artemis were both sporting at least one broken bone, many scratches and bruises. Kauldur and Miss M were out cold. Only Zatanna, Superboy, Wolf and Wally were the only ones able to fight but just barely. The beast was giving of a strange aura that was somehow evil yet at the same time not and there was another strange energy that is seemingly seemingly making the beast stronger, according to Zatanna.

There was nothing anyone could do and it seemed that this was their end when sudenly a red and silver blurr came out of no were. The blurr was actually a guy around Artemis`s and Wally`s age, as tall if not taller than Superboy which wasn`t anything new. The guy had long wild silver white hair, wearing a red robe like attire, on his left side was what he could only assume was a katana but if all that wasn`t strange enough then he really had no idea what was? For the guy had razor sharp claws and fangs, molten gold eyes with vertical pupils and atop his head was a pair of dog ears.

The fight stopped as soon as the guy showed up, turned away from Robin`s teammates and spoke for the first time in a scresh like voice. ˝Well, well, well what do we have here, a half breed. I have never seen one of you weaklings.˝

The guy only chuckled answering with a: ˝Keh, I really may be only a hanyou, but I`m still way stronger than you that`s for sure.˝Then the dog man and beast charged at each other.

The beast brought one of it`s large paws upon the dog man but he only jumped out of the way, he seemed to be even faster and stronger than both Wally and Superboy put together, unsheated the sword that was actually a rusty old katana, Robin could swear that Wally was laughing somewhere in the background like mad. Sometime along that time a girl also the same age as the dog man came to his side starting to treat him, Robin looked over the girls shoulder only to see that the guy had been penetrating through his gut by the beasts tail and yet the dog man was still fighting like he didn`t have a gaping hole that was bleeding.

At the end it seemed the guy have had enough and the katana became bigger and took a form of a giant fang like sword and before Robin blacked out he heard a shout of:˝Kaze no Kizu!˝

Before a bright yellow light pretty much destroyed the beast and then his vision went dark.


	2. Chapter Introductions part 1

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 2: Introductions part 1

Inuyasha was cursing the seven teenagers, their pet wolf and the beast for the up tenth time to hell and back, yet the only thing he could do for now was sat in the corner of the living room in Kagome`s house waiting until she will be finished with treating the other teens wounds so she will start on his. Three teenagers were sitting on the sofa with the wolf laying by their feet, the other four were laying on futons. The 14 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes, the boy who looked to be older than Kagome for a year with same color of hair and eyes but different shades and another teen probably the same age as he himself looked to be with ginger hair and green eyes were all awake and observing both him and Kagome yet saying nothing.

Kagome was tending to the blond girls and probably the youngest kid in the group whom both were sporting a broken arm and leg, while the other two were sporting burns but nothing to serious for them luck.

But what was really got his attention were their scents which were unique. _˝So, those three smell of a human and some kind of unknown energy, half human and half something and I have no idea what it is at all and the last one smells of human and lightning. Both injured teenagers smelled like normal humans. And the two with burn marks smell of the ocean and again something I have no idea what it is at all. Just who the hell are these kids?˝_

While Inuyasha was thinking the four unconscious teenagers woke up and were trying to remember the last thing that happened, everything was silent until Robin practicly screamed.

˝WAIT THE DOG MAN IS ALIVE RIGHT, OH PLEASE TELL ME HE`S ALIVE AND THAT HE ISN`T … dead.˝ He trailed off as e spotted Inuyasha in his blood covered robe and hakama alive and breathing even though there is a gapping hole in his abdomen. Inuyasha just looked at the kid and answered with: ˝Keh, it takes more than that stupid youkai to get rid of me. And besides that my body is built differently from yours. You humans really are stupid, besides these are just scratches˝

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy except for Kagome who knew full well how things were going to be and was already beckoning him on another spare futon. Making his way and sitting on the futon while he took the robe of the fire rat and hakama finally exposing the stab wound that went through his guts and spine. He could fell Kagome`s hands cleaning the wound and wrapping it all the while The team was horrified at the wound.

˝HOWINTHEWORLDWEREYOUABLETOWALK?!Imeanyouhaveafrickingholeinyourgutrightthroughyourspine,youshoudn`tbeabletomoveletalonefellfromthewaistdownatalland…and…OhgodYOU`RESTILLALIVE!? Bu….bu….but….but…˝ Wally was literaly having a brain meltdown talking so fast that nobody understood him.

Now that Wally mentioned of how Inuyasha should be dead everyone turned to the two Japanese teenagers, who just stared at Wally in bewilderment not knowing what to think. So the girl took it upon herself to introduce them.

˝Oh sorry where are my manners, my name`s Kagome Higurashi and that over there is Inuyasha. Now I know some of you from watching the TV, but not everyone and well what are your names?˝


	3. Chapter Introductions part 2

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 3: Introductions part 2

˝My apologies I am Aquald everyone else are Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian and Wolf. We are a team consisting of the Justice League`s proteges.˝

Aqualads answer seemed to satisfy Kagome but it wasn`t enough for a certain dog eared half demon who wasn`t in the same mood as Kagome.

˝Why don`t you tell us what you are, because some of you have the strangest of the scents I`ve ever smelt. So if you don`t want to end up dead well you know.˝ He made his point by flexing and showing off his claws that sent chills down the teams spines.

˝Inuyasha stop threatening them!˝

˝And why the hell should, they could be evil and only pretend to be good.˝

The shouting match lasted for 1 full minute until it was broken by Kagome`s sit, that sent the unfortunate dog eared hanyou plummeting face fist into the ground. Miss M decided to answer with a simple question.

˝Hello Megan, of course you would want to know. Well I`m a Martian, Superboy`s a Kryptonian, Aqualad`s an Atlantean, Zatanna`s a magician, Wally`s a speedster and can run at the speed of sound. Wolf was injected with a serum that made him bigger and stronger than a normal wolf. And of course Artemis and Robin are normal humans.˝

˝And while we`re at it what are you, because as far as I know you aren`t a normal human either. If you were you would be dead right now. Sooo…?˝ Robin dravled on his question.

˝That`s none of your buissness, so back of and go to hell.˝

˝Inuyasha! Where are your manners at all, you shouldn`t be so disrespectful to them.˝

˝Why`s that? Because I as hell will not be showing them any respect any time soon! They couldn`t even defend themselves against that demon and I was at the end the one who had to save their asses! So yeah in my opinion you don`t know how to fight at all!˝

The team felt lost for words, they were angry and yet they knew he was somehow right about him saving them. So Kagome decided to lighten the mood by giving them answers that she knew Inuyasha wasn`t going to answer at all no matter what.

˝Well you`re right about him being only half human and half something else. Which makes him a hanyou.˝


	4. Chapter Explanation

**A Miko, Hanyou and theYoung justice**

Chapter 4: Explanation

˝What`s a hanyou?˝

After Kagome answer there was a long silence that was broken by M`gann and wasn`t the only one left confused. None of them knew what the word meant. So Kagome took it upon herself to explain both words.

˝ Hanyou means half yokai in japanese,.˝

˝Yeah, that`s great and all but what is a yokai and a hanyou between what else exactly?˝ Artemis probably wasn`t the only one who wanted to know. This time was Inuyasha who answered.

˝A yokai means demon of course there are also daiyokai or great demons and I myself am a hanyou born to a inu daiyokai and a mortal woman so I`m half-demon and half-human.˝

˝Soooo… was that thing we fought a demon as well and what was that strange shard that you took after it was destroyed. First it was purple but after you touched it the shard turned pink.˝ Honestly could you blame her, Zatanna is able to sense it to a certain extent and so she is curious about it. Of course Inuyasha was all against it and he let everone hear about it.

˝Oh no, that`s enough we`re not telling you anything else. And don`t you dare tell them anything wench!˝

But his protests fell on deaf ears as Kagome was only to happy to answer the question. ˝That shard is a piece of the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of the Four Souls that whoever has it a wish ar it makes therm more powerful. And as the name says it was created when there was a balance betwen all the four souls, which are Aramitama or Courage, Nigimitama or Friendship, Kushimitama or Wisdom and last but not least Sakimitama or Love. The jewel was created during many battles in which the priestess Midoriko was able to seize the souls of yokai and purify them. In a battle that went for seven days and seven nights with a powerful yokai she bound it`s soul to her`s killing both of them and creating the Shikon jewel which bursted from her chest. But well I kinda shattered the jewel by an accident shooting a sacred arrow at it….˝

The next hour or so was spent explaining the story how the jewel came into Kikiyo`s hands, she and Inuyasha fell in love, their set up of a betrayal where Inuyasha was sealed to Goshinboku for 50 years. She also told them about the Bone-Eater`s Well and having the ability to travel 500 years back in time, their friends Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and their arch enemy Naraku and his reincarnations. At the end Inuyasha was practicaly fuming and was ready to strangle something alltough he decided to play and torment Buyo who was hissing like crazy and yet he hasn`t stopped at all and so Kagome said the only word she knew Inuyasha was afraid of.

˝Inuyasha….sit boy˝

BHAM!


	5. Chapter Whos your favourite hero?

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 5: Who`s your favorite hero?

Inuyasha was still fuming over being sat for playing with Buyo, it wasn`t as if he was killing the cat. After that Kagome served them some food, like potato chips, sandwiches, ramen and so on. Inuyasha getting more than Kid Flash who pretty much complained, Robin and Artemis teasing him about it for a while laughing their heads of until their sides hurt. Of course Wally tried taking the potato chip bag from Inuyasha a couple of time, which ended with the dog eared hanyou growling or punching the speedster on the head. Giving other teens entertainment.

After their meal everyone was just sitting around and relaxing, that is until Kagome`s mother, grandfather and Sota came back home and were surprised when they saw the young superheroes in the living room. After another introduction Wally decided to ask something very important (well to him that is).

˝So kid, who`s your favorite hero? Hmm.˝

˝Oh, that ones easy. My favorite hero is Inuyasha, he`s so cool and awsome and strong and well he`s you how really brave.˝

Near the end of his Iniyasha was blushing madly . Wally looked like a fish with his mouth opened trying to form words whithout any sucsses.

˝What kind of thing did he do to become you`re favorite hero anyway?˝

˝He saved me and sis from some mask and then he gave me some courage to tell this girl I liked how I felt.˝

As this conversation went on Ms. Higurashi came into the living room requesting Inuyasha`s help who followed him outside. Superboy being curious went after them a few minutes later with Wolf only to find the dog eared hanyou with a bandana tyed around his head with only his hakama on. The uper clothing hanging somewhere. Connor took a better look at Inuyasha, the muscles were lean moving with the kind of predator that`s both strong and dangerous.

˝All right young man, you can go help as well.˝

Connor just looked at the old man as if he was nuts, but he did as he was told and helped Inuyasha anyway. He quickly found out that the dog eared hanyou was stronger more than he himself, hell he would bet that Inuyasha had more strength than Superman himself. By the way Inuyasha is able to pick up a vase full of useless so called sacred things.

An hour or so later the ears atop Inuyasha`s perked up and stoped for a second as he looked up and sniffed the air. A few minutes later Flash with Black Canary in his arms and Superman were standing before them.

Inuyasha took a fighting stance the second the three Leaguers were before them. A deep and terefyng growl came from his throat that sounded like it belonged to a dog not a human. The team plus the whole Higurashi family came out of the house, everyone staring each other. There was a long moment of silence until Flash spoke rather fearfully as well as stuttering, while watching Inuyasha carfeouly.

˝S…o yo..u kn….ow gulp who or what are you?˝


	6. Chapter The Justice League

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

˝ Chapter 6: The Justice league

Inuyasha moved with lightninig speed that put even Flash to shame, by standing in front of the Higurashi family. His right hand on Tessaiga, growling, lips parted showing his razor sharp fangs and claws, ears were pinned against his skull. If possible the three leaguers where ready to bet their money that Inuyasha was scarier than Batman himself. Robin quickly stepped in bettwen the three leaguers, Higurashi family and Inuyasha.

˝Whoa whoa! Stop it, let`s start from the beginning these three are Flash, Black Canary and Superman. You three this are Inuyasha, Kagome, her younger brother Sota, Mr. and Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha and Kagome saved, treated our wounds and gave us a good meal.˝

˝YOUCALLTHATAMEAL!AREYOUOUTOFYOURMIND!I`MGONNASTARVE,BECAUSETHATGUYOVER THEREDIDN`TEVENLETMEHAVEANYRAMENORPOTATOCHIPS!BESIDESTHATHEPUNCHEDAND GROWELEDINMYFACESOMANYTIMESIACTUALYFORGOT!˝

˝Oh, shut up already Baywatch. I personally think he deserved more than you, since he saved us from that demon and has a hole in his gut. So I think everyone agries with me on that one.˝

Inuyasha decided that the three adults weren`t a danger he went to sit on is haunches while supporting himself with his arms. At the end looking like a dog giving an impression of a sitting dog, making all the girls awww in their heads. Canary was the first to speak a word.

˝EXUSE ME, BUT THE SEVEN OF YOU ARE GOING BACH TO MT. JUSTICE WITH THE BOISHIP! AFTER YOU GET BACK WE WILL GET YOUR WOUNDS CHECED AND AFTER THAT YOU`LL GIVE A DEBREF TO BATMAN ABOUT YOUR MISSION! UNDERSTOD!˝

The team looked horrified, but the teens only nodded without complaints and went their way. As the teens left Canary turned to the Higurashi family and Inuyasha. Only to find with both of her teammates the dog eared hanyou scratching his ear with a foot. Making Flash laugh, pull out his phone and turn on the camera on his phone. But Canary decided to just ignore their actions.

˝I`m sorry if they caused any trouble we`ll be leaving now.˝

˝Don`t worry about it, it was no trouble at all. We were happy to help in any way we could.˝

˝Feh. Speak for yourself, personally I think those runts should learn a lesson in protecting themselves among other things, LIKE DON`T TRY TO STEAL MY FOOD!˝

˝Oh, don`t worry we`ll make sure that in the future they will behave better. Heheheh˝

After that the three leaugers left, leaving the family and Inuyasha alone to their own buissness. Looking between themselves.

˝What do you think about going back to the Feudal era Inuyasha?˝

˝Sure, why not. It would be better than staying around here saving some stupid kids asses from demons.˝

˝Oh c`mon, you saved sidekicks and meet the three members of the Justice league!˝

˝Would someone please finally explain what the hell is a Justice league?˝


	7. Chapter Report

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 7: Report

Batman was going through the mission reports by the team. He was intrigued about both Inuyasha and Kagome, them being a miko and hanyou. Acording to the report the girl had spiritual powers and knew how to treat a wound. But Inuyasha was a bigger mistery who was supposedly a half dog demon and half human. He only believed about Inuyasha being a dog only because Flash gave him the video where said dog scratching his ear with a foot. Needless to say it was rather amusing, both Albert and Robin agreeing.

˝What do you think master Bruce?˝

˝Kagome being a pristesses is belivable, but…˝

˝But…˝

˝Inuyasha being a half demon and half human is believable, him supposed to be 200 years old when he actually looks to be both Wally`s and Artemis`s age, not so much. Also according to Barry, Clark and Dinah he has a katana which means he knows swodsmanship and has the distinctive features of a dog.˝

Just as he finished Superman came flying into the cave.

˝What do you want Clark?˝

˝What do you think about the teams last mission and their discovery?˝

Typical, he should have suspected Clark would ask that kind of question and he already felt a headache coming up.

˝Nothing you need to worry about Clark.˝

˝You know Bruce me and Barry agreed that the guy is… gulp… way scarier than you. He actually looked more like a canine than a human.˝

That made Bruce pause for a second, someone was more intimidating than he himself. Well then he had to give Inuyasha a few points, because to say there was someone more scarier than The Batman was a compliment. Maybe just maybe he _should _meet these two teenagers, you never know. He got up and went fort he zeta tubes, there was already gonna be a meeting regarding the teams mission might as well give his suggestion about his idea.

˝Where are you going?˝

˝ Watch tower.˝

˝You`re not gonna suggest about them joining, right?˝

˝Batman; 02˝

Clark only sighted and followed.

˝Superman; 02˝


	8. Chapter Decisions

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 8: Decisions

Green Arrow: ˝You can`t be serious?!˝

Batman: ˝Unfortunaly yes I am serious. They could be useful and besides that both of them have different abilities˝

Flash: ˝Oh `cmon they saved our kids right? And besides that maybe we should give Inuyasha a serious check up, since he did get a gaping hole through his abdomen and spine.˝

Captain Marvel: ˝You`re joking right, heheh…˝

Red Tornado: ˝Then if he really does have a wound that serious we should take on Flash`s suggestion.˝

Green Lantern- Hal: ˝Shouldn`t the guy be already dead?˝

Batman: ˝Unfortunaly he was completely fine and according to the teams report. Kagome only cleaned up and bandaged his wound without any stitches at all.˝

Black Canary: ˝You know Barry, you should be ashamed.˝

Flash: ˝What do you mean Dinah, I`m perfectly okay.˝

Black Canary: ˝You know fully well what I mean. Inuyasha quite literally moved with lighting speed in front of Kagome`s family when we showed up. If I didn`t know better I`d say you`re getting slower Barry.˝

Green Lantern- Hal, Captain Marvel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Green Arrow: ˝HAHAHA… That`s hilarious… HAHAHAHA

Superman: ˝Besides that he`s only what 15.˝

Green Lantern- Hal: ˝Really? HAHAHAHA OH This is pure gold HAHAHAHA

Batman: ˝Kagome is the only one who is 15, Inuyasha only looks to be the same age. While in reality he`s 200 years old.¨

Martian Manhuntar: ˝What do you mean by that Batman?¨

Batman: ˝I mean that Inuyasha and Kagome can travel 500 years back in time into the Feudal Era of Japan by jumping into the well. Which is Inuyasha`s time.˝

Aquaman: ˝You mean that Inuyasha is from the past?˝

Superman: ˝He did have strange clothes.˝

Wonder Woman: ˝Which also means he doesn`t have a clue what tehnollogy is.˝

Batman: ˝Even so he is a formidable opponent with a sword and Kagome knows how to treat wounds, besides that the team could use another archer.˝

Green Arrow: ˝Wait the girls an archer, that`s a first.˝

Black Canary: ˝The team mentioned that she`s a reincarnation of another priestesses who used sacred arrows. From what I know they are the ones who banish evil spirits.˝

Wonder Woman: ˝Yet another useful ability.˝

Dr. Fate: ˝I think we`re all forgetting something, Inuyasha isn`t a full human but a half demon.˝

Flash: ˝Yeah, so what`s the problem, `cause I don`t see one.˝

Dr. Fate: ˝Demons are one of the most dangerous creatures that only belong in hell.˝

Flash: ˝In case you have forgotten, Inuyasha did save them. He could have finished them off and yet he didn`t.˝

Superman: ˝Barry`s right, he was annoyed that the team couldn`t fight against a demon, but he didn`t seem like an evil person. So I say both him and Kagome join the team.˝

Everyone exept Dr. Fate and a few others: ˝Aye!˝

Batman: ˝Then its settled I myself and Superman will go and collect them.˝


	9. Chapter Mount Justice

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 9: Mount Justice

Inuyasha was sitting on the tree at the Higurashi shrine. While doing so he caught a scent of two people, one human the second a Kryptonian. Inuyasha looked down and saw two men came.

_˝Hey, that`s the same guy that came with other two for those runts, that couldn`t even defend themselves at all. What do they want this time?_˝ As Inuyaha was thinking the two men made their way to the house. In front of which Sota was kicking a ball, Mr. Higurashi was in the shed doing who knows what, Kagome`s mother and Kagome herself were in the garden tending to the plants.

˝Whait, you two are Batman and Superman. This is so cool!˝

˝Oh, would you like something to drink?˝

˝Actually we want to talk to you about something that include both your daughter and Inuyasha.˝

That surprised everyone, while Inuyasha just jumped down from the tree. Looking both men up and down seizing them up. Ms. Higurashi took matters into her own hands by giving both leaguers a polite invitation.

˝Well then, lets go inside and have a talk.˝

***Half an hour later***

It took the two leaguers a while to explain the whole Kagome and Iuyasha joining the team. Kagome was about to answer when the dog eared hanyou beat her to it.

˝No way in hell, we can`t just go and help some stupid runts protect themselves. Besides we need to collect the jewel shards and don`t you have school or what ever.˝

˝Inuyasha, don`t be so rude. Although you`re right about us coollecting the jewel shards before Naraku gets all of them and I also have school. Honestly I don`t know what to do.˝

˝Sigh, Kagome what ever you do we will all always support you.˝

˝Thanks mom, I will join your team when I will be home or won`t be in school.˝

˝Ugh, fine I`ll join your little group of runts.˝

˝Really Inuyasha, that`s nice of you.˝

˝Keh, don`t be stupid wench, I`m only doing it to make sure you don`t get yourself killed.˝

¨Well then it`s decided, me and Flash will come collect you tomorrow.˝

With those final words from Superman both leaugers left the family and Inuyasha to themselves.

***Next day***

The team was gathered in the main room with Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado. When the computer made the annoucment.

˝Recognized: Flash; 04, Superman; 01, Miko; B09, Inuyasha; B10˝

The scene that greeted them was quite humorous and yet scary. Flash was holding his right arm, Superman looked shocked and Inuyasha was holding a girl in white and red clothes, a mask on her face, black hair pulled into a low ponytail, in front of him as some kind of shield. He was also growling at Flash, both of his ears pinned to his head. Black Canary was the first to break the silence.

˝What did you do Barry?˝

˝Nothing I swear!˝

¨He only used the needle to get a DNA sample fort he Zeta tubes and he said it was gonna be just a pinch. But well…˝

˝Yes, go on.˝

˝Well Inuyasha wasn`t paying too much attention since I was talking to him. Since Flash instructed me to distract Inuyasha. Everything was going nicely until Flash stuck the needle in his arm. After that Inuyasha pretty much bit him.˝

˝Sigh, let`s take you to the med bay.˝

With that both Black Canary and Flash left the main room to treat the speedsters wound. So that left the other three leaguers, the team and both newcomers to themselves. Although Superman left soon after.

˝Team this are your new teammates Inuya-˝

˝Why hello there, I`m Kid Flash and you are?˝

˝You do realize we met before, right?˝

˝Hello Megan, if Inuyasha`s here it means Miko is actually Kagome.˝

˝You`re right it`s me.˝

˝What can you do?˝

˝Well I can use a bow just like you do, the only difference is that I shot sacred arrows.˝

˝Sacred arrows? Yeah right, like something like this exists.˝

˝Oh shut up Baywatch.˝

While Artemis and Kid Flash argued M`gann decided to give a tour.

˝Come on I`m gonna give you a tour.˝

˝Hey, wait for me Megan.˝

˝Me too.˝

While Megan, Zatanna and Robin dragged Kagome of Inuyasha was left with both Kauldur and Connor.

˝Uhhh, well guess that leaves us to give one to you.˝

And with that Inuyaha followed the two boys having nothing else to do, Wally and Artemis quickly following them. At the end it was just Batman and Red Tornado left standing, but eventually both of them left to do their business.


	10. Chapter Tour

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 10: Tour

Inuyasha didn`t know what to do other than be silent. After he went with Kauldur and Connor for a tour, Wally and Robin joined them a few minutes later. All the boys were in the hangar, Wally, Robin and Connor were fixing something they called a motorcycle, while Kauldur was only standing nearby and Inuyasha was sitting in his dog like position. Titling his head every once in a while at an unkown word giving the three working teenagers weird looks.

˝Inuyasha?˝ The person in question only gave a twitch of his ears, that let Kauldur know that the dog eared hanyou was listening.

˝Would you like to go outside my friend, seeing as nothing has captured your attention here. I thought maybe you would feel better outside.˝

˝Sure, why not.˝

˝Hey, wait for us.˝

With that all the boys went outside. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was that the cave they were in was actually the insides of a mountain, there were trees surrounding them, he got a salty scent that could only belong to an ocean. There was also a small town in valley below. The scents of forest and ocean hit his nose. Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened for a second or two. He somehow felt better now that he was outside. Suddenly he jumped on the nearest tree and from there on he went on the tallest one.

˝Hey, what are you doing, get back down!˝

But Inuyasha didn`t listen to Wally`s shout of protest. When he got to the top he looked around himself. He could see a small town in the valley below near the sea. He looked down at the four teenagers and Wolf, then he jumped on another branch of a tree farther away, looked back and gave a grin. And then jump once again and again, he could hear the four teenagers following then he stopped, a scent wafted into his nose that quickly awoke a very familiar instinct.

Kauldur, Wally, Robin, Connor and Wolf had lost sight of Inuyaha at least 5 minutes ago, there just wasn`t any sign of him. Wolf couldn`t track him down since the dog eared hanyou had decidet to jump on trees and certanly walk on the ground. They were already temted to return to the cave when they heard rustling. Inuyasha came from behind a bush carrying something that looked suspiciously like rabbit. The animal in Inuyaha`s hands unharmed and was rather being completely still and was only breathing. Giving no indication that it was going to try to run off. And mere moments later Inuyaha bent down and let go of the frigtned animal that ran as if hell itself was at it`s tail.

With that out if the way everyone went back to the cave into the living room only to see the girls chatting. Kagome was the first to spot them.

˝Oh, you`re back! So how was the tour?˝

˝It was okay.˝

Kagome nodded smiling.

˝We actually lost him.˝

˝How in the world did that happen Baywatch? Oh, don`t tell me he ran off.˝

˝As a matter of fact Arty he kinda did and a few minutes later came back carrying a rabbit, literaly.˝

At this everyone looked at Inuyasha giving him strange looks. But it seemed that he wasn`t paying any attention to them, he was in the kitchen sniffing everything and Superboy could have sworn he heard the dog eared hanyou`s stomach growl. Everyone decided to just ignore him fort he moment and go back to their conversation.

_˝Man, where do they keep all the food I`m starving. Should have eaten that rabbit when I had the chance. Well well looks like there is something good in here.˝ _And with that he took a bag of potato chips from Wally`s so called _secret_ stash of food.

˝I see you made yourself feel like at home. I didn`t even know we had this size o potato chips.˝

˝Where did you find that anyway? Baywatch is probably the only out of all of us who could eat so much in just one go.˝

Artemis`s words made Wally go pale for a second like he just realized something. He quickly ran into the kitchen, where he found the door to his secret stash of foods opened and promtly screamed at the top of his lungs. Making each and every team member excluding Inuyasha who was completely lost as to what was happening, laugh.

˝NOOOOO!˝


	11. Chapter Feudal Era

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 11: Feudal Era

The next day after some shopping both Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the Feudal Era. They went to Kaede`s hut where they were greted by their friends. Miroku a lecherous monk in black and purple clothing, a rosary around his right cursed hand, black hair and indigo eyes. Sango a demon slayer in a kimono with brown hair and eyes and a hiraikotsu. Shippo an orphaned fox demon with auburn hair and green eyes, a fluffy cream- colored tail. And last but not least Kirara a nekomata with two tails, creamy fur, black paws, ears, a stripe on each tail, a diamond- shaped marking and red eyes.

The whole group was gathered around the fire and greeted them. As soon as Kagome took her spot near the fire she told them about the Justice league, the team and about Inuyasha and herself joining their group and so on.

˝So these guys go around saving people of their own free will and no one has to ask them at all?˝

˝That`s right Shippo. They also wear costumes and have different names to hide their identities.˝

˝Why`s that?˝

˝Well there are many bad people who could use that against the league and if that happened they wouldn`t be able to help people.¨

˝What name did you choose to go by anyway?¨

˝I kinda decided as Miko, I`m also wearing a priestesses clothes with a white mask that has red arrow like markings.˝

˝So how many times are you two gonna help them when you`re?˝

˝We are gonna be there just at times when we aren`t here collecting jewel shard. Otherwise when in my time we`ll go to the cave to hang out, do some training and go on missions.˝

˝Ok, that`s enough chit chat, get off those lazy asses. We got to collect find Naraku, while he`s still recovering from that attack.˝

With that everyone got up and went on their journey on a hunt for the Sacred jewel shards and on some new adventures. Fighting demons, crossing their paths with Koga, Sesshomaru, the resurrected Band of Seven, eventually fighting Naraku, Kikyo`s death and meeting the Infant. After that Kagome and Inuyasha went back in her time.

And here is where the real adventures with the team start each time both time travelers come back into the modern era.


	12. Chapter First Training

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 12: First training

It was a few days after the Cultural Festival at Kagome`s school, she and Inuyasha had just came through the Zeta tube. When Wally came running into the room grabbing their arms and dragged them into what Kagome could only assume was the training room. Black Canary was standing in the center with the team to the side. She also noticed another girl standing with the others. She had a darker skin tone, black hair and brown eyes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha when she heard him sniffing as if trying to learn more about the girl. Black Canary was the first to break the silence.

˝Inuyasha, Kagome this is Rocket, Rocket this are Inuyasha and Kagome. The new members of your team. Now, do you two know how to fight?˝

˝Well… I don`t really know much, mostly I shoot my arrows at a yokai and that`s pretty much it. As for Inuyasha I`m very positive he`s one of the best fighters I know.˝

˝Let`s start with the basics then.˝

And with that Canary was giving a lesson in a few basic moves and was quickly catching on, the team and Inuyasha were standing to the side and watching. Half an hour later they finished.

˝You did great Kagome, now Inuyasha please come here.˝

˝What do you want with me anyway?˝

˝I want you to spar with me, to see how far you`re in fighting, ask a few questions and that`s all.˝

˝Keh, fine.˝ With that he made his way into the center of the room. ˝What do you want to know woman?˝

˝First my name`s Black Canary and don`t ever refer to me as woman and second tell me on what you mostly relay on in a fight against an opponent, your fighting style, about swordsmanship and a few of your weaknesses.˝

˝Claws, Tessaiga and I don`t have weaknesses.˝ Kagome looked at him with a look that said ´liar´ but she didn`t say anything knowing full well Inuyasha didn`t want anyone to know about his secret, so she stayed quiet.

˝How do you use them?˝

˝Claws in close or distant combat, Tessaiga everywere.˝

˝I don`t want to be rude, but what exactly is Tessaiga?˝

At that Inuyasha gave a smirk and pulled Tessaiga from it`s sheath still in ti`s rusty old katana form making a few people in the room laugh others looked at him as if he was nuts and Kagome only gave a smirk knowing full well that this is not Tessaiga`s true form. A few seconds later the dog eared hanyou swung the sword a little and it transformed into a five foot long fang like sword, with a patch of fur for a cross guard. The team and Black Canary stood there gaping at it like fish with no word able to come out.

Inuyasha gave a smirk and walked out of the room Kagome soon following him, the team and Black Canary soon went after them. They found both Japanese teenagers standing outside. The dog eared hanyou turned away swung Tessaiga upwards and down while screaming his battle cry.

˝Wind scar!˝

The team and Black Canary just stood there unable to do anything. One second Inuyasha was swinging the Tessaiga and the next there was a bright yellow light that went in different directions and destroyed a part of the forest. A few seconds passed when Black Canary finally found her voice.

˝I think that`s enough training for today.˝ And with that she left, the team with both Kagome and Inuyasha following soon after.


	13. Chapter First mission

**A Miko, Hanyou and the Young justice**

Chapter 13: First mission

The next day the whole team was standing in the main room, Batman in front of them giving them his instructions for their latest mission. Their yob was to cut of some shipment and capture the gang.

˝… Remember your there only to get a hold of the shipment and arrest the gang in charge of it, nothing else. Any questions?˝

˝Would`t it be easier to just kill them or something?˝ The team aside from Kagome looked horrified at Inuyasha`s question. Didn`t he know that you don`t just go around killing people.

˝As a matter of fact no we don`t do that, you can maim not kill. You can punch, maim but never kill, give a life threatening wound or broken bones. Understood.˝

˝Keh, yea yea, I get it no killing anyone.˝

˝Good you all leave in 10 minutes, so prepare yourselves.˝

˝Recognized: Batman; 02˝

Half an hour later

The team was sitting in the bio-ship flying to their destination. Both Wally and Robin laughing about Inuyasha`s reaction at the bio-ships transformation from a ball into a flying ship in a second. The dog eared hanyou in question was fuming and growling like there was no tomorrow, he tried attacking them but was promtly sat at Kagome`s command. That started a shouting match for five good minutes, until Kaldur broke them up. After both laughing teenagers calmed down everyone was silent, that is until Zatanna broke it.

˝I know that it`s probably none of my business, but why does Inuyasha keep face planting into the flor each time you say sit?˝

˝It`s because of the beads he wears around his neck.¨

˝Why did`t he when someone else says sit.˝

˝Well I`m actually the only one who can use them by saying ´the word´ and when I do say it he slams into the ground.˝

˝I can`t even take the stupid things off and she uses them too many times to count at all.˝

˝Oh come on I don`t say sit tha- Oh I`m sorry I didn`t mean to do that.˝

˝Grrrr… Stupid wench, what was that for?˝

˝I said I was sorry!˝

˝Yeah, well sorry ain`t gonna cut it that easily, do you ev-˝

˝We`re here.˝

˝Link us up Miss Martian.˝ After that M`gann established the mind link.

˝_This is kinda weird_.˝

_˝Don`t worry you`ll get used to it.˝_

_˝The hell is going on?!˝_

_˝Miss M established a mind link that alouvs us to communicate to each other, without alerting our enemy.˝_

_˝That kinda makes sense.˝_

_¨This is gonna be really annoying, listening to a bunch of brats.˝_

_˝What did you just call us.˝_

_˝You heard me.˝_

_˝Kid Flash, Inuyasha that`s enough! We will split into teams Kagome and Rocket, Robin and Kid Flash, Rocket and Zatanna, Miss Martian and Superboy ,Inuyasha you are with me and Artemis˝_

With that each group went into their directions. Closing in on the gang to cut them off, meanwhile having a conversation.

_˝My friend, why did you ask Batman if we are alouved to kill.˝_

_¨ …´stare´… ˝_

_˝Something wrong?˝_

_˝No one has sever called me their friend without hating me from the start with no reason, exept Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.˝_

_˝Is that surprising?˝_

_˝Considering that most people hate me, yes.˝_

_˝What made you think that we wouldn`t like you either.˝_

_˝Actually,because of their mixed nature half demons are mostly subjected as outcasts. Most of them don`t even survive into adulthood.˝_

_˝You mean that Inuyasha is lucky to have made it this far, who told you that anyway?˝_

_˝Myoga did.˝_

_˝Ok. And who is this Myoga?¨_

_˝He`s my _loyal_ vassal.˝_

_˝Dude! You actually have a vassal and didn`t tell us? I`m hurt˝_

_˝Oh, shut up already Baywatch.˝_

_˝Besides that he always runs off when there`s danger.˝_

_˝Team we are here, take your positions.˝_ And with that each member placed themselves into their positions to strike. There was no serious trouble capturing the gang and taking over the shipment. After Dr. Fate and both Green Lantern`s arrived to take over. The team went back to the bio-ship and flew back to Mount Justice, They gave their briefing to Batman and most of them left to go back home and relax. Inuyasha and Kagome went shopping to return into the Feudal Era.


	14. Chapter The Logans

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 14: The Logans

˝Recognized: Kagome; B10, Inuyasha; B11˝

˝Finally, you`re back, now we can get going.˝

˝Oh shut up Baywatch.˝

˝Did we miss anything?˝

˝We are going to visit some friends in Qurac.˝

˝Really, that`s amazing. By the way who are these friends of yours?˝

˝That`s a surprise.˝

˝Let`s get going then.˝ With that everyone go into the bio-ship, but also while others were talking Inuyasha slipped into the kitchen. Where he found Wally`s secret stash and took a big potato chip bag following after the others making sure that Wally doesn`t see his prize and sitting in a spot.

A few hours later

Conversations were going among the members talking about school, friends and so on. Inuyasha and Wally had gotten into a fight after the speedster has realized that the dog eared hanyo took one of his snacks without asking for permision. Some of the members having amused looks, that is until Kagome saw that Iuyasha was about to become a little to violent.

˝Inuyasha sit boy.˝

BHAM

˝What was that for wench!˝

˝You shouldn`t be violent, after all you did take his bag of potato chips.˝

˝It`s his fault he can`t hide them at all not mine.˝

˝Hey! Fort he record, I`m a master in hiding things.˝

˝HAHAHA! Sorry KF but you are _not _a master in hiding anything, I on the other hand am.˝ After that Robin fell into another fit of laughter. Soon after that they arrived at their destination. Miss Martian descendet in front of the house. They were greeted by a middle aged woman with red hair and blue eyes and a boy a year younger than Sota with red hair and green eyes.

˝You two are Aqualad and Rocket and and… Who are you?˝

˝Our apologies this are our new teammates Inuyasha and Miko.˝

˝Nice to meet you, I`m Marie Logan and this is my son Garfield.˝ Kagome was about to shake Marie`s hand but was interupted by Garfield`s exited voice. ˝What powers do you have, can you shoot arrows, do you have super strength, are you a mutant, are yo-˝

˝What the hell`s a mutant?˝

˝You don`t know?˝

˝As a matter of fact he doesn`t. Inuyasha is from the Feudal Era of Japan, 500 years into the past, he may look like a 15 year old but in reality he`s 200.˝

˝Cool. What about his cat ears?˝

˝What did you just say?˝

˝Sigh, Inuyasha sit boy.- BHAM- They`re not cat ears but dog ears, because he`s a dog demon. He also has great sense of hearing, smell, eyesight, a lot of strength and fast healing.˝

˝Whoah.˝

˝Let`s get inside and then you can hear more about them.˝ Everyone followed Ms. Logan and her son inside their house, exept Inuyasha who wasn`t to fond of Garfield for being called a cat.

˝I ain`t going anywhere near that runt!˝

˝Oh come on Inuyasha, just please come inside nothings gonna happen.˝

˝Feh, I ain`t moving.˝ With that the stubborn dog eared hanyou jumped on a nearby tree ang stayed there without giving Kagome a second glance. The time travelling miko sighted and went inside glancing one last time at Inuyasha before closing the door.

After dinner

Ms. Logan had served them with dinner and now everyone was relaxing in the living room. Kagome telling them about a few of her adventures in the Feudal Era and her other friends from there.

˝That Muso guy pierced through him and Inuyasha is still alive? This is really cool.˝

˝It sure is. But tell me Miko what do you know about him before he meet this Kikyo girl?˝

˝Not much really. Only that he was mostly an outcast.˝

˝Why?˝

˝Inuyasha in`t a full demon, to be honest he`s a hanyo. Meaning that his father was a demon and his mother a human, both of whom fell in love and as a result Inuyasha was born. And that is the reason he`s been treated as an outcast, humans and demons alike hate hanyo, most of them don`t survive into adulthood.˝ Silence fell upon her words, none of them could understand what it must have been like for Inuyasha to survive for this long, all on his own without help.

˝Well then, I think ti`s way past your bedtime Garfield. You can stay in some of the guest rooms fort he night. Oh and could you keep an eye after the sanctuary and Garfield for a few days please. I need to go into the city for some supplies.˝

˝It would be no trouble at all Ms. Logan, we will make sure nothing happens while your away.˝

˝Altough Inuyasha might dissagre, but oh well. We can be a little late. It`s not like Naraku knows where to find the last shard.˝

˝Thank you all. Just to give you a heads up I`ll leave very early.˝ After that the team and Ms. Logan followed Garfield`s example of going to bed.

Meanwhile outside

Inuyasha heard every bit of the conversation and came to a decision to let it slide for the next few days. Before everyone went inside Inuyasha noticed something, the scent.

_˝The runts scent is a bit different than his mothers, it`s similar to Megan`s blood. There something more going on than the kid being a human, he`s becoming something else. At this rate he`s gonna be more Martian than human.˝_ Inuyasha`s thoughts were interupted with his stomach growling. _˝Well, might as well go look for something, it`s not like I can get inside now.˝ _With that he jumped of the tree and took off into the grassy plains.

When he returned and went back on the tree, Inuyasha could fell something was gonna happen in the course of the next few days. But being full as he was at the moment he quickly entered the land of dreams, ignoring the different scents in the wind.

**AN: This takes place after episode 136, a few days before they encounter So`unga.**


	15. Chapter Tears and Death

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 15: Tears and death

It has been a few days since Garfield`s mother went into the city. During those days the team and Garfield exluding Inuyasha, watched movies, played board games, did some exercises and so on. Although they did try get Inuyasha to join, but it seemed nothing was working. All the girls and Garfield even tryed the puppy dog eyes look Inuyasha would only look at them for a second say ´keh´ and walk away without giving them a glance.

While others slept, ate, hanged out, went for walks, Inuyasha would either sit and nap on a tree, rooftop, walk beside Kagome or would at night go for a long run until early hours of the morning. Thus it was one such morning when he was pacing around the house for no particular reason at all.

˝Will you quit it already, this is getting annoying.˝

˝My friend, Kid Flash is correct. Your not helping anyone with this senssless pacing.˝ But the dog eared hanyo didn`t seem to pay him any mind, since he continued to do so without stopping.

˝I know, maybe we should go walk on the same road that mom went.˝

˝Why the hell should we go anyway?˝

˝So we can greet her.˝

˝That`s idea, don`t you think too Inuyasha.˝

˝Ugh. Fine, let`s just go.˝

With that everyone went down the road Ms. Logan took a few days before. As they progressed, Inuyasha stopped Kagome following him soon.

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝Blood.˝

˝Who?˝

˝Get on.˝ Without giving an explanation to anyone she got on the dog eared hanyo. Kagome soon saw smoke in the distance as Inuyasha ran, they rounded a corner and what she saw made her blood run cold. The car that Ms. Logan drove off a few days ago was a wreak. She could see that Ms. Logan must have driven over the cliff under the waterfall. Inuyasha moved into the knee deep water towards the car and looked inside, The look on his face told her everything. Marie Logan was dead and Garfield is gonna be an orphan for the rest of his life. Kagome saw Inuyasha`s ears twitch and as she turned around, Kagome had enough time to catch Garfield from running any farther.

˝Miko! Let go of me!˝ But Kagome didn`t let go as she hugged the boy tighter to herself not letting him go. She heard some of her new friends take sharp intakes of breath.

˝What`s going on? Please tell me!˝ In that instant Garfield tore himself from Kagome`s grip and looked upon the scene in front of him.

˝No… NOOOO! MOOMM!˝ Garfield was about to run but a clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

˝LET GO OF ME! MOOOMMM!˝

˝It`s too late. There`s nothing you can do runt.˝

˝You`re wrong, we can still call the hospital. They can come and help her and-˝

˝And what?! She`s dead, there is no one who can help her now. The only thing we can do is dig her a grave and give her respects. That`s all we can do.˝

˝What would you know what it fells like to lose someone, I bet no one ever cared about you in your whole life, freak!˝

Inuyasha was struck silent, it has been a long time since someone has called him a freak. Even longer since anybody said that no one ever cared about him at all. But the first words were the one`s that pained him most. Garfield was right it has been such a long time that his… Inuyasha closed his eyes shook his head flashbacks of his mothers pale face framed by long silky black hair, her scent full of sickness, hoarse voice, glazed brown eyes. And later her broken body lying in a heap on a snowy road in front of her _family`s_ door, her grave with a stone with scrawny characters written in it. Inuyasha looked at the red haired and green eyed boy with his own amber ones full of hurting and understanding, he let go of Garfield`s shirt and jumped onto a tree.

He could hear Kagome call after him, but for the moment he ignored her and looked up to the sky. Inuyasha felt pain, frustration, anger, sadnes and many other emotions wield up in his chest. He opened his mouth showing his fangs and howled in a way a dog does when it`s owner does. Letting all the world know his pain, just like on that night so many moons ago when his mother died.

Kagome looked where Inuyasha had disappeared and a minute later she heard a howl, that could only belong to the dog eared hanyo. She could practicaly hear all the emotions in the heartbreaking song. She looked at Garfield and walked off in search of the dog eared hanyo.

The team was silent after she left, they called the Justice League and told them what happened. Superman, Black Canary and Batman came. They held a small funereal. Inuyasha also told them that Garfield`s blood scent is more Martian than human and it was decidet that he was ´adopted´ by J`onn J`onzz aka Martian Manhunter. Everyone helped pack Garfield`s stuff and after that he moved into the cave with Megan, Connor and Zatanna. Soon he started shepeshifting into different animals and also started training i combat.

After a week things were starting to get back to normal, Garfield apologized to Inuyasha about what he said, the dog eared hanyo still didn`t talk to the runt but he was warming up bit by bit.


	16. Chapter Sleepover and Sounga part 1

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 16: Sleepover and So`unga part 1

Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse

The moon could be seen shinning on a sandy beach near the sea, the wind carying it`s salty scent as it`s waves. Two figures standing in the moonlight both of them demons, one older than the other, father and son, golden eyes illuminating in the darkness, their long silvery white hair dancing in the wind. Both of them Inu- Daiyokai.

The older of the two`s hair was in a high ponytail, golden eyes with vertical pupils, wide jagged purple- blue stripes on each cheek. Dressed in a white kimono and hakama, armored boots and a sash. A breastplate with a spiked rim, armored gauntlets and a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. A parted pelt flowing down his back. Two swords at his waist, the third worn across his back. A wound could be seen on his chest blood flowing down his arm darkening the freshly fallen snow. The Great Dog Demon himself also known as Ino no Taisho, but Toga for short to his closest friends and family.

While the older of the two dogs is tall, this one is but nothing than short compared to the other man and could only be considered a teenager. His hair was let loose, same eyes as the older man, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek and one on his eyelids. He wore a cream colored kimono with soft red leaf patterns, a blue sash and ankle high boots. His armor consisted of a spiked pauldron on his left shoulder attached to a cuirass. On his right shoulder was a pelt that beloved in the wind going over his back. The son of The Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru.

There was silence between them the only sound was the wind blowing around them, but it was soon broken by the younger of the two.

˝Father. Do you insist on going?˝

˝Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?˝

˝I will not stand in your way. However before you go, you must entrust the swords So`unga and Tessaiga to me.˝

˝And if I refuse… will you kill me, Your own father? Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?˝

˝The path I walk is the way of supreme counquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me.˝

˝Supreme… counquest. Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?˝

˝Protect? The answer is ´no´. I Sesshomaru have no need for such.˝ And with that the teen lifted his left hand and was ready to strike, but he stopped for The Great Dog Demon transformed into his true form. A gigantic with two tails, a single blue jagged like stripe on each cheek, twin streaks of fur running down his back and the whites of his eyes turned red, while the gold irises turned blue almost grey. Realising a howl and running of his destination known only to him, leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

_˝Have you someone to protect?˝ _The words of his father echo in Sesshomaru`s head. _˝Why would I have any reason wasting my time protecting someone?˝_ After that he turned around and left saying his last words on the conclusion. ˝Ridiciolus

Present

The team was sitting inside the living room of Kagome`s house, they were gonna stay the weekend at Higurashi shrine since it was Friday. Inuyasha was in the corner pestering Buyo, while everyone else was helping around a bit. Megan and Zatanna were in the kitchen and the other members were in the dining room playing a board game. Both Ms. and Mr. Higurashi were away, so the team, Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha had the house for themselves. Soon Kagome and Sota arrived.

˝I`m back.˝

˝How was school beautiful?˝

˝Shut up Baywatch.˝

˝Ignore them and tell us, _what_ do you think we could do?˝

˝Well I was thinking about some movies, board games and so on.˝

˝What the hell is a movie?˝

˝My friend you have never heard as to what a movie is?˝

˝Dude! You can`t be serious! Everyone knows what a movie is!˝

˝KF? I`m pretty sure that 500 years ago people didn`t know what electricity is.˝

˝Alright! Let`s watch a horror movie.˝

˝SOTA! We aren`t gonna watch any horror movie. Even if we did both you and Garfield wouldn`t be alloved to watch.˝

˝Sigh. Fine sis.˝

˝Hello Megan. Robin did you bring your Disney movie collection.˝ She got a smirk in response from the acrobat.

˝As a matter of fact I did.˝

After Robin pulled out the whole box out they watched different movies, starting with Tarzan, The Aristocats, The Lion king, Lady and the Tramp, One Hundred and One Dalmatians and so on. Everyone was enjoying themselves, they ate popcorn, sang along with the songs, even dancing along, laughing and with Inuyasha interupting by saying what a strange box the TV is. All in all everyone was having fun and after the last movie they had dinner and went to sleep. Sota sharing his room with Garfield while others were given futons and blankets to sleep in the living room or they shared some of the guest rooms. Of course there wasn`t many futons so Inuyasha slept in Kagome`s room, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and Tessaiga on his shoulder.

Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse

As Inu no Taisho ran to save his wife and her child, Myoga was clinging near his right eye, trying to reason with The Great Dog Demon.

˝Please Master! I beg you not to be so rash, you must reconsider my Lord! The wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed! This is sheer madnes!˝

˝That doesn`t matter… I cannot afford to lose her!˝

˝Please my Lord!˝

˝Besides, I am not long for this world.˝

˝Master!˝


	17. Chapter Sleepover and Sounga part 2

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 17: Sleepover and So`unga part 2

Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse

The moon illuminates a mansion, guarded by many samurai. A man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing traditional samurai lord armor with a distinct crimson sheen, walks forward without gazing upon the midwife.

˝I emplore you not to enter Lord Takemaru. The Lady is in labor.˝

˝She will birth a child fathered by a demon. There is no need for declorum.˝

˝The birthing room is forbiden to men.˝ At those words Takemaru turned to the midwife lifting his spear, without saying a word. The woman was terrified.

˝Lord Takemaru!˝

A woman with long silky black hair and soft brown eyes lays in the birthing chamber in labor, breathing and moaning softly.

˝My Dearest.˝

Takemaru walks toward the birthing chamber and looks up into the night sky, seeing the moon half way gone.

˝The night of a Lunar Eclipse. Exelent, it`s a perfect night to slay a demon.˝ He enters the room were Izayoi opens her eyes looks to her right when a shadow looms over her.

˝Who is it?˝

˝It is I Takemaru of Setsuna.˝

˝Takemaru?... Oh, thank goodnes you have arrived, you must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once… Please do as I say, I fear there is no one who is strong enough to challenge him.˝

˝My Lady… I have long felt a deep connection with you as I`m sure you are aware. Even thou I realized full well that your heart has been captured by a demon.˝ While Takemaru was saying those words he lifted his spear already coated in blood and stabbed Izayoi.

˝AAHHHH!˝ The only candle in the room was blown out and Takemaru left putting his helmet back on.˝My felling for you will never change my Lady.˝

Izayoi was breathing hard looking to her right she reached to the moon that was almost completely gone. Outside on a high cliff overlooking the mansion stood The Great Dog Demon himself howling a song of sadness.

_˝Izayoi, I am coming for you.˝_

Present

The next day Kagome and Sota gave a tour of Tokyo to the team while in their civies. Everyone was dressed in their more normal clothes exept for the dog eared hanyo. Who was walking around in only his hakama and haori, bare foot, Tessaiga in it`s sheath on his waist, the only different thing on him was probably the hat on his head to hide the dog ears.

They went to some of the more known places near the two Japanese siblings home, a park, on some ice cream and even for lunch. After the teens came home Sota challenged Garfield to a video game, that soon turned into a challenge between all the team members, even teaching Inuyasha how to play. Although he failed miserably saying that the game was stupid. The girls left after an hour or so and went into the kitchen, where they talked about girl stuff. The boys stayed in the living room Sota, Garfield, Robin and Wally still in the video game, all the while Connor, Kaldur and Inuyasha sat a ways off watching the other four boys compete.

The team had been at Kagome`s house for at least two hours when both mother and grandfather returned home. Upon her return Ms. Higurashi prepared dinner with Kagome and Megan`s help. They made a lot of food since there was a lot of people and also to make sure that Wally and Inuyasha wouldn`t fight over it. The dinner was spent in silence until it was broken by Ms. Higurashi.

˝So Kagome what are your plans?˝

˝Yeah sis, tell us.˝

˝Well, I`m gonna go to school tomorrow, after that me and Inuyasha will take the team back to Mount Justice. And when the training session is over I`ll go shopping. A day after tomorrow me and Inuyasha are going back into the Feudal Era.˝

˝Finnaly. We can get rid of these brats already.˝

˝HEY! Who you calling a brat!˝

˝Who do you think, ya little punk!?˝

˝Inuyasha sit boy.˝

BHAM ˝Arrggghhh!˝

˝Your sister`s scary.˝

˝Mhm.˝

After everyone had dinner, cleaned the dishes and had come quality time in the living room talking and playing some board games. Garfield and Sota were the first people to go to bed and Ms. Higurashi made sure everyone else followed soon after into the same spots on futons like the other night.

The next day Sota, Kagome and of course Inuyasha were the first to wake up, both siblings got ready for school and left right before Kaldur came downstairs, only to find Inuyasha pestering Buyo. He was soon followed by his other teammates to whom Ms. Higurashi served breakfast after which the girls helped her in the garden, clean the house, all the while the boys and Inuyasha helped Mr. Higurashi clean up the shed. Sota was firs to arrive home and soon after that Inuyasha and the majority of the team minus Garfield who joined Sota in playing soccer, left to pick Kagome from school.

Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse

The moon disappeared completely, leaving the land in darkness. Just as the Lunar Eclipse started a crying voice could be heard making Takemaru falter in his steps and glance back only to hear an explosion by the front gates.

The men standing there watched and waited fort he smoke to clear and as soon as it did Inu no Taisho swung Tessaiga.

˝Wind scar!˝ The yellow light of the attack came barreling toward the gates throwing many men backwards. Some of them running and shooting arrows toward The Great Dog Demon whom only cuts through the lines without minding the arrows that hit him. Again using the Wind scar sending the samurai running for their lives and sending them backwards. Inu no Taisho arrived.

˝Izayoi! Izayoi!˝ Just as The Great Dog Demon screamed for his wife, Takemaru comes from the mansion.

˝At last you`ve come Demon. A little late though.˝

˝What!?˝

˝Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now. I dispatched her myself.˝

˝Damn you fool.˝ With those words both men ran at each other, with Inu no Taisho sliceing Takemaru`s left hand off and entering the mansion. Takemaru groans in pain and holds his left shoulder ordering his men.

˝Set the mansion afire, with that Demon and everyone inside burn it to the ground!˝

His order were quickly full filed with the mansion catching afire just as fast as the arrows were being shot at the walls.


	18. Chapter Sleepover and Sounga part 3

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 18: Sleepover and So`unga part 3

Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse

The Great Dog Demon the birthing room were the crying is coming from throwing away the curtain, only to find a dead Izayoi and their son by her side crying.

˝Izayoi!... Izayoi.˝ He pulls Tenseiga from it`s sheath seeing the beings from the Underworld, narrowing his eyes while saying.

˝Carry out my will Tenseiga.˝ Swinging the fang while slaying the demons. Izayoi blinking her eyes seeing her husband standing by her side she gets up into a sitting position. The Great Dog Demon sheats Tenseiga and pulls out the Robe of the Fire Rat and wraps it around both his wife and their infant son. Just as this action takes place Takemaru enters the now burning room the Great Dog Demon pulling So`unga from it`s sheath, Izayoi standing behind him her still crying son in her embrace.

Present

The team followed Inuyasha since he is the only one that knows where Kagome`s school is. After they came to Kagome`s school the team climbed on the roof, where they waited for an hour when they saw her exit the building with other girls from her class. Instead of wearing the green and white uniform all the girls wore white shirts and red shorts. They watched Kagome and her classmates participate in a game of volleyball. Everything was going nicely that is until the ball went straight for the time traveling miko was ready for the ball that was caught by a silver and red blurr screaming a warning, with speed that made Wally`s cheeks flush in embrasment.

˝Look out Kagome!˝ And Inuyasha appeared again by the teams side giving some of them heart attacks. The dog eared hanyo inspected the ball and pierced it with his claws throwing it to the ground and stomping on it all the while muttering.

˝Feh. Nobody`s gonna hurt Kagome with something like this. Feh.˝ After that turning towards her and screaming. ˝Hey, Kagome up here it`s me, Kagome.˝ And a second later he was lying on the ground.

˝Dude! Are you trying to blow our cover.˝

˝Shut up.˝

˝Stop provoking him Baywatch, although really she was fine.˝

˝Yeah, I think she is not felling the aster.˝

At the shrine Garfield was shape shifting and Sota has just returned home, when both boys noticed both adults walking around carrying a sword and a long wooden box.

˝I`m home.˝

˝Hey dude.˝

˝Hi Sota. How was your day?˝

˝Good. What`s that?˝

˝Yeah tell us please.˝

˝Why don`t you explain father.˝

˝This has been passed down for generations. The sword of Murokumo.˝

˝Does that answer your question?˝

˝Hmm.˝

˝A little.˝

˝It`s also called the sword of Kusanagi. It`s also in the historical anualy of Gojinki and the Nihonshoki, this sword is a bonafied national treasure.˝

The team and both time travelers were walking down the street, listening to the miko and hanyo _serious_ conversation.

˝Geez, Inuyasha. Why did all of you come to my school anyway.˝

˝`Cause I didn`t want anything to happen to you, that`s why. You`re always getting into trouble, someone`s gotta look after you.˝

˝We only came along to learn where your school is, if there were an emergency.˝ Kagome glared at the leader of the team her glare sayin ´shut up and stay out of this´, quickly returning back to scolding Inuyasha off.

˝This time period isn`t as dangerous as yours.˝ Just as she finished her sentence a truck passed by making Inuyasha standing in a threatening pose growling. The team felt shivers run down their spines, Kagome only glancing at him.

˝Sigh˝

˝He`s scary.˝

˝Don`t worry Inuyasha won`t attack anybody for no reason.˝

˝I was only playing volleyball, it`s a sport, a way to get exercise.˝

˝Huh. Like with the kamadi ball game.˝

˝What`s kamadi?˝

˝Yeah. It`s a lot like that, Have you ever played kamadi?˝

˝Let`s just say they aren`t exactly good memories for me.˝ A group of people standing in a circle kicking a ball among themselves came to mind. A younger Inuyasha running in the middle asking to join, one of the men throwing the ball over a bridge the young hanyo following it. Turning back once he caught it, only to see men and women alike walk away. Turning around he saw his mother, he threw the ball aside and ran to the only person in the world that loves him. The woman pulling him in a embrace tears streaming down her face. _˝That was when I first saw my mothers tears.˝ _

While Inuyasha was deep in thought the team and Kagome had a mental conversation.

_˝Wonder what that was all about.˝_

_˝We once meet another half demon, her name`s Shiori. Her mother told us that the other kids in the village they lived in always made fun out of her or let Shiori play.˝_

_˝You think Inuyasha was never aloved to play and that he doesn`t know how to at all.˝_

_˝It makes sense.˝_

_˝What makes sense?˝_

_˝Remember when we were in Qurac and we asked him to join, Inuyasha didn`t even join us. Yesterday he kept looking around especially behind himself, like he was gonna be jumped or something.˝_

_˝You mean he has some kind of trauma.˝_

_˝Well Inuyasha did survive on his own after his mother died.˝_

_˝Doesn`t he have any other family members besides his parents.˝_

_˝Whell… you see it`s kinda complicated…HEHEH.˝ _Kagome decided to include Inuyasha back into the conversation without answering the team, bringing the dog eared hanyo back into the land of living .

˝Inuyasha… Is something wrong?˝

˝No, not really. Forget it.˝ After a minute of silence Inuyasha asked Kagome a question. ˝Hey Kagome. Can`t you do something about these beads of subjugation, I don`t know how much longer I can take those sit commands of yours.˝

˝Oh, come on I don`t say sit that-˝BHAM ˝AUGGHH!˝

˝Ops. Sorry I didn`t mean that honest.˝

˝Like that makes me feel better.˝

Back at Higurashi shrine Ms. Higurashi was opening doors to the shed, both Garfirld and Sota following her and Mr. Higurashi.

˝There we go.˝

˝Now were was I. Oh, yes the sword of Murokumo is the magical sword that prince Susanoo found in the tail of the beast he slew the Yamato no Orochi.˝

˝And we take it out once in a while to give it an airing.˝

˝There`s so muc hrust on the blade now, I can`t remove it from it`s sheath.˝

˝There, I`ve cleared a space for it.˝ Both boys were looking the sword over

˝What`s that?˝ Garfield was pointing to a golden circle

˝Something`s written on it.˝

˝Huh, it`s says Sword OF Murakumo.˝

˝But doesn`t this character mean fang.˝

˝Let me see.˝

˝Then it`s read So`unga, not Murakumo sword.˝

˝Man, then this thing`s just a fake GRAMPS.˝

˝HAHAHAHAHA!˝

˝No, that`s impossible. This is a sword of true value, dicovered by our fore father`s fore father many years ago in the ancient well.˝

˝That`s sounds pretty scetchy, if you ask me gramps.˝

˝No, we have a written scroll witch even describes the rein it`s coming from. Now where is it.˝

˝Look isn`t that it father.˝ While the two adults were looking for a scroll, both Sota and Garfield tryed touch the sword, but stopped when a fish like head came out of the little circle that tried to bite.

˝Ahh, was that a fish?˝

˝You see that? The sword bites.˝

˝Don`t be silly you two.˝ Just then an elderly voice came from the sword also a small ball of light coming from the circle and the whole Higurashi family and Garfield looked at it shock.

˝Hey. I didn`t bite you.˝

˝The sword just spoke to us.˝

˝I am the one speaking, not So`unga.˝

˝Gasp. A sword like this could only be found in our shrine.˝ As soon as Mr. Higurashi said that the sword started shaking.

˝Oh no. The 700 years old seal is about to be broken.˝

˝What!˝

To be continued…


	19. Chapter Sleepover and Sounga part 4

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 19: Sleepover and So`unga part 4

˝What!?˝

˝What? A 700 year old seal?˝

˝So`unga will free himself from me. Please is there a strong demon nearby who can help.˝

˝I don`t think so.˝

˝A demon?˝

˝Oh dear, what a predicament. So`unga is an evil demon sword your all in grave danger.˝ And with those words the sword glowed a bright pink and flew out of the shed into the city.

˝Stop So`unga. Where are you going? Stop!˝ Garfield quickly transformed into a falon and followed leaving the Higurashi family to themselves.

˝The sword flew away.˝

˝Sacred family treasure.˝ The sword and Garfield flew through the streets of Tokyo, drawing a lot of attention.

The team was walking through a park, still walking behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

˝Hey. That hurt you know.˝

˝I said I`m sorry, now put the hat on.˝ Just as Kagome said those words Inuyasha stopped looking ahead of himself.

˝I sense a strong demonic aura… Stand back all of you!˝ All of a sudden a sword and Garfield came before, the shape shifter panting.

˝Couldn`t you tell that thing to slow down a little.˝

˝Garfield, what happened?˝

˝Finally. It`s calmed down.˝

˝What`s that?˝

˝Well well, if it isn`t Tessaiga. It`s been a long time.˝

˝Who are you?˝

˝You wouldn`t happen to be Inuyasha?˝

˝Huh. I don`t make a habit of talking to swords okay.˝

˝Hoho. Well I don`t blame you for not remembering. After all you were a newborn last time we meet.˝

˝Inuyasha a newborn!? You must be joking!˝

˝I am the ancient one Saya. Your father wielded So`unga the powerful sword of The Honorable Ruler and I am So`unga`s sheath.˝

˝My father.˝ Inuyasha whispered the words and So`unga tryed to pull itself from Saya.

˝Oh no. It`s acting up again!˝

_˝I have a bad felling about that sword.˝_ A face of an elderly man came out of the circle.

˝Move quickly Inuyasha, hurry and take firm hold of So`unga or great catastrophy will beffal these lands!˝

˝Keh. Why should I start taking orders from you?˝

˝Oh, it`s too late now… It`s freed itself.˝ And with that the sword flew into the air and it discarded itself into the ground. As soon as it did the buildings around the team collapsed, the sky became covered in brown clouds, they could hear people screaming. There was nothing left only an empty wasteland.

˝What is this?˝

˝What happened?˝

˝This can`t be happening.˝

˝This is really starting to get creepy.˝

˝I`m never watching horror movies again.˝

˝Can the eleven of you see this?˝ Saya appeared floating like a ghost. Now they could see that Saya was rather small, had long white hair, beard and mustache.

˝You are looking at the future of this land, witch So`unga will surely bring about.˝

˝This is the future?˝

˝How?˝

˝So`unga frightening power will darken the sky`s and cause the lands to decade, many people will die.˝

˝What can we do to prevent this from happening?˝

˝Yeah, come on tell us already.˝

˝You must take So`unga and leave this land, but be warned a human must never wield the sword.˝

˝And if a human did take hold of it?˝

˝The world will face certain doom. Anyone wielding So`unga will go on a killing spree and won`t stop until every other human is dead, but it takes decades or centuries. It is well known that humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature, when a human comes to posses the power of So`unga it enediably becomes more malevolent than any demon.˝

˝I`ll have to do it. I`ll put the sword back in it`s sheath.˝ The dog eared hanyo took confident steps towards So`unga, while the team looked fearfully after him knowing that the fate of the world is at stake.

˝Inuyasha. Please be carfeul.˝

Inuyasha stopped in front of the sword and lifted his right hand to take a hold of it. But as soon as he did so electricity coursed from So`unga causing Inuyasha to groan in strain. At the end he pulled So`unga from the ground making everything return back to normal.

˝Thank goodnes.˝ Kagome picked up the sheath and hat and went to a hunched over Inuyasha the rest of the team following behind her. ˝Here`s your hat.˝

˝Stay away.˝ It was then that the team and Kagome saw strange purple like veins piercing the dog eared hanyo`s skin going into his body right to his shoulder, the skin turning purple. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha`s back.

˝Inuyasha!˝ The doge eared hanyo turned around pushing Kagome to the ground and walking towards her growling viciously. The team stood frozen in fear, this was not the kind of growling that Inuyasha let loose the first time when they met. His face was different, there was a jagged purple stripe on each cheek, the whites of his eyes were red, the irises blue and the pupils white. Inuyasha lifted his right hand in a way that showed he was gonna strike.

˝What`s this damn sword doing to me?˝

˝HAHAHAHA. I take it that you are his son.˝

˝You must be So`unga.˝

˝You thought you were strong enough to subdue me. Obey me the great So`unga, do so and I shall make you supreme ruler of these lands.˝

˝That ain`t gonna happen… Unfotunaly for you that`s not the kind of thing I care about.˝ With that Inuyasha pulled his right hand down and held it there.

˝I know places better for you, I can take you there.˝

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝I`m gonna get rid of this thing.˝

˝How in the world are you gonna do that genius?˝

˝Get rid of how are you gonna-˝

˝It`s my old man`s sword, I should be able to do something about it… Don`t you follow me… Goodbye Kagome.˝ With those last words Inuyasha took off.

˝Inuyasha.˝

˝Well at least that`s some relief, I can breathe a bit easier with that burden of my shoulders.˝ The team glared at Saya, but their gazes fell back on Kagome.

˝Stupid… Stupid Inuyasha! Your so stubborn! Aarrrggghhh! You always act so tough and insist on trying to do everything on your own. Why can`t you ask me for help once in a while!˝ She turned her gaze to Saya who tryed to hide in Inuyasha`s hat.

˝Hey old man. You`re the swords sheath am I right?˝

˝Well, I am.˝

˝Then you should be able to suppress the power of the sword.˝

˝That depends.˝

˝Well can you or can`t you.˝

˝I wouldn`t know for certain until I actually tried.˝

˝Then it`s settled.˝

After that Kagome took the sheath, hat and went back home the team following behind her. Back at the shrine they were greeted by both adults and Sota. Kagome went into the kitchen and packed into her bag a first aid kit, ramen, books, food and so om. After that the whole Higurashi family and team went into the shed where a well stood. Kagome took the sheath from Sota`s hands bid everyone good bye and jumped into the well leaving the family and team standing there.

Many centuries ago in winter on a night of the Lunar Eclipse

Takemaru is the first to break the silence between both men.

˝I have no regrets about fighting you to the death, let us journey together into the Netherworld.˝

˝Live long.˝

˝My Dearest.˝

˝Inuyasha.˝

˝What is that?˝

˝The infant`s name. The child shall be Inuyasha.˝

˝Inuyasha.˝ Izayoi looked at her son with soft eyes.

˝Now go.˝

˝Yes.˝ With those words Izayoi left the burning building, leaving her husband and Takemaru the mansion that was completely on fire. As soon as she left the Inu no Taisho used So`unga`s attack the Dragon Twister. Outside Izayoi stps and looks back seeing both men dueling the mansion colapsing on them. She can hear Inu no Taisho`s voice in the wind.

_˝Izayoi… you must survive. Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha.˝ _She can hear many emotions in her husbands voice like pride, kindness, determination, wisdom and most of all love for both her and their son. Izayoi saw it just moment after she was brought back from the dead when the Great Dog Demon got a glimpse of the infant. Now she looked at Inuyasha, the little pup had white hair and dog ears atop his head. His eyes were closed, his arms didn`t have claws and he certainly didn`t have fangs for now. Izayoi could only imagine that Inuyasha`s eyes were the same color as his fathers. Deep down in her heart Izayoi knew that her son was gonna be hated by many and yet she didn`t care, he was hers and hers alone. She was going to raise and love Inuyasha just the same. But for now she went home to her fathers house, all the while feeding and carrying her precious Inuyasha.


	20. Chapter Swords and brothers

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 20: Swords and brothers

It was a week after the whole Inuyasha becoming possessed by So`unga, when finally both him and Kagome arrived at Mount Justice.

˝Recognized: Miko; B09, Inuyasha;B10˝

The two of them were in a conversation that went something like that.

˝You know I still can`t believe that Sesshomaru pushed you out of the way to take the hit meant for you. Or that you two actually worked together.˝

˝Feh. The Bastard probably only did it so he can kill me another time.˝

Kid Flash was brave enough to ask.

˝Umm. Who is this Sesshomaru guy you two keep talking about?˝

˝He`s an asshole.˝

˝Anything besides those words.˝

˝He is also Inuyasha`s older brother.˝

˝WHAT!˝

˝Dude! You can`t be serious.˝

˝And why in the world would he want to kill you?˝

˝Because he`s an asshole.˝

˝Besides that.˝

˝He blames me for our old mans death, hates me because I`m half human and also because I got Tessaiga and he has Tenseiga, both of witch were created from our fathers fangs.˝

˝So what? They are both made from fangs, it`s not like theirs any difference right.˝ Kagome and Inuyasha gave Wally looks that said that he was terribly wrong.

˝Sigh. I`m going to explain not just about Tessaiga and Tenseiga but also So` were known as three swords of supreme conquest, together they held the power of dominating the three worlds.˝

˝What worlds?˝

˝She`s talking about Heaven, Hell and Earth. Hevan is where the gods reside, Hell is the Netherworld the land of those who are dead and Earth is were we reside.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Each sword coresponds to one of the three worlds. The Tenseiga of Heaven can save a hundred lives. The So`unga of Hell can open a gateway to the Netherworld and summon a hundred dead souls. The Tessaiga the Guardian of Men can kill a hundred enemies.˝

˝Uhhh.˝

˝Basicaly Tenseiga is the sword of healing all the while Tessaiga is the sword of destruction˝

˝Yeah, but this still doesn`t explain why Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha.˝

˝Tenseiga can`t cut while Tessaiga can.˝

˝He wants Tessaiga.˝

˝Ohhh.˝

˝Besides that Tenseiga can only be used with someone who has a compassionate heart, witch the stupid Bastard doesn`t have.˝

˝So it`s basicly useless and will you stop with the whole bastard and asshole thing already! Garfield`s still too young to hears such cuss words.˝

˝Hey!˝

˝My friend, you and Sesshomaru have never seriously harmed each other.˝

˝Actually, they have.˝

˝WHAT!˝

˝He stabbed me through my stomach, tryed to bite me in half, almost killed me with his poisin claws, always hit me on the head when I was a pup, pulled at my ears and ta-. I hacked his right arm off, bit his mokomoko-sama, clawed him, used the Wind scar on him.˝

The team stared at Inuyasha and didn`t seem to notice him pause at the end of his sentence, none of them could ever imagine hating their sibling so much as to try and kill them. After a long time of silence Artemis was the first to speak.

˝I have an older sister, we don`t get along exactly ever since she left. But I could never bring myself to harm her.˝

˝Oh shut up. I don`t need your pity.˝

˝But my friend what about your brother, surely you could use some therapy sesio-˝

˝I`m gonna take care of that on my own, I don`t care if that Asshole hates me or whatever. And besides this is my business not yours so leave it.˝ With that he left the room in search of food. The team going into the living room to watch some TV, Inuyasha come a few minutes eating potato chips from a suspisiously large bag. Wally running of and then screaming at the top of his lungs so loudly that people in China heard him.

˝NOOOOOO!˝


	21. Chapter Tutoring

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 21: Tutoring

˝Uggghhhh.˝

Everyone looked at Kagome who was sitting in the kitchen with many different books around her.

˝I have no idea about anything.˝ The team looked sympathetically into her direction knowing fully well how it fell when you sometimes miss class. Altough they unlike Kagome don`t exactly miss a months worth of classes or need to catch up on it.

˝Keh. What`s so special in going to school or whatever you call it.˝

˝It`s very important to have an education, since your gonna need through out your life. The better the education, the better grades, at the end graduation out of a high school you can go to university and at the end you can have a job to earn money.˝ Inuyasha just looked at Robin as if he was nuts or something.

˝You know what let`s just ignore the dog-˝

˝What did you just call me!? ˝

˝… and help Kagome what do you say?˝

˝I agree, this will be a great time to bond and spend time together.˝

˝Thanks guys all though I`m pretty confident I know at least something, since the subject is on the Feudal Era.˝

˝No problem Kagome.˝

˝Yeah, yeah. I`m leaving.˝

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝You could help, you know since you`re from the past and all.˝

˝No way in hell am I going to help! Do you take me for some old man or something.˝

˝Dude! Respect your elders.˝

˝Sigh. He actually once called Kaede an old dried up witch and he still calls he ran old hag.˝

˝Hey! We`re all gonna die one day so no point in crying.˝

˝You did not just say that, right?˝

˝He did and it`s not the first time either.˝

˝WHAT?!˝ Then Kagome explained about the whole thing of Miroku`s Master Mushin ´dieing´, because the old monk thought that he was gonna be killed by Kagura and the Infant. And also how everyone did different chores as in ´his final wish´ and also how they went to try and find some rare sake.

˝At the end everyone got drunk besides me and Miroku.˝

˝Now that I think about it, what did I do?˝ At this Inuyasha looked horrified and blushed red.

˝Umm well, you Shippo and Hachi sang, after those two transformed into you, Kirara just lay on the ground and Sango tried to kiss me.˝ Kagome for her part looked to be more redder than Inuyasha had been before.

˝Well I`m going back wench.˝

˝Recognized: Inuyasha; B11˝

After Inuyasha left, the team helped Kagome study for her History test. Even though she later didn`t have a clue about a thing. But was still thankful since her and Inuyasha`s new friends helped her.


	22. Chapter Dogs

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 22: Dogs

The team was taking a walk through the streets of Tokyo. Everyone was wearing civies even Inuyasha. The girls had put together some pants, a red T-shirt, converses and a hat. The dog eared hanyo hadn`t been to happy about the change of clothes and made sure everyone knew that by cursing to hell and back using words that the team didn`t even know existed.

The team was now walking down a more shady part of Tokyo when they heard a loud barking and howling like noise.

˝Is it jusualy that loud around here?˝

˝To be honest I`ve never been here so don`t ask me.˝

It was then that the team noticed Inuyasha had stopped and was looking into the noise was coming from.

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝I`m gonna take a look around.˝

˝Dude! Where going with you, right guys?˝

˝Of course we are.˝

With that the team followed the dog eared hanyo, until they came in front an old house that looked to be abandoned. In front of the house was a white akita with a black crescent moon like marking over it`s right eye, over the back, end of it`s tail the left ear and black bracelet like markings on her paws. The dog also had cyan blue eyes and was quite fat. The dog was barking very loudly and it was starting to get on everyone`s nerves, exept Inuyasha who only listened to the dog. That was by it`s scent identified to be a female and also pregnant.

**˝Please help me, get me outta here! Please.˝**

The team was surprised when they heard Inuyasha growl, in a way that it sounded like he was trying to soung calming.

**˝Hey, calm down we`re gonna help. But first you need totell us what`s wrong, okay?˝ **The female imediately stopped and looked cuoriously at him.

**˝You can understand me? My mother said that only dog demons could understand us. But now that I think about it you smell like a dog too.˝**

**˝That`s because I am a dog demon. What`s your name anyway?˝**

**˝Don`t have one, our owner only reffers to us as mutts.˝**

**˝Us?˝**

**˝Yeah, me, my mate and other three dogs. They`re all in the backyard. Please help us, I beg of you. The owner wants to get rid of mypups as soon as they`re born.˝ **This time Inuyasha growled more angrily, there was no way some human was gonna kill incontent pups. And besides that he could see the female dogs ribs, it was enugh to make him think that all dogs werebeing starved. He walked to the door and knocked, a few seconds later a man came out whom Inuyasha promtly punched, promtly knocking him out. Inuyasha imediately set to digging a hole and after he put the guy in there the dog eared hanyo put all the exces dirt over the man. Inuyasha turned to the black and white dog.

˝You said the others are on the other side of the house.˝

The team was surprised when the akita nodded it`s head. Inuyasha wasted no time and went inside leaving the team all the while screaming over his shoulder.

˝Get her out of those chains!˝

The others looked at each other and Connor went to the female dog and tore her collar off, as soon as he did the white and black dog jumped back barring her fangs. The team and dog stayed like that for a few more minutes until Inuyasha and four more dogs following behind him. The first dog was a golden and white furred male with amber eyes. The second dog looked to be a husky mix with white, grey and black fur with golden eyes female. The third dog was a small mixed dog with white, black and brown fur and blue eyed male. The last but not least was also a small breed with black and brown almost white fur and brown eyed female. All five dogs greted each other, the team watched them in silence until Robin broke it.

˝Guys, this man is a known criminal that uses dogs to do his dirty work in killing his victims.˝

˝It`s no wonder that the dogs are just skin and bones. The guy has been starving them to ensure they attacked the victim.˝

˝What should we do about them, it`s not like we can send them to a pound.˝ Zatanna did have a point, the dogs would be put to sleep and the poor animals didn`t deserve that fate. Just then the five animals in question came to the group of young heroes and the blue eyed akita broke the silence.

**˝Exuse me.˝ **Inuyasha looked at the dogs and nodded. **˝We would like to go with you.˝**

**AN: Takes place after episode 140**


	23. Chapter Names

**A Miko Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 23: Names

**˝We would like to go with you.˝**

Inuyasha and the team, who were still confused stared at the five dogs in confusion.

**˝You sure about that you can become a member af a dogs demon pack anyway?˝**

**˝My mother did. She said that one of my ancestors was raised by a dog demon ever since he was a pup.˝**

**˝What was his name?˝**

**˝Shiroganetsuki.˝ **Inuyasha`s eyes widened and imediately an image of a completely black akita with a white crescent moon over it`s right eye and cyan blue eyes appeared. The dog eared hanyo shook his head and looked at the five dogs then at the team with an _almost_ pleading look. Robin broke the silence that had fallen upon the street.

˝If you`re thinking of taking them back to the cave I`m all in. They could get a room for themselves.˝

˝Hello Megan. Anytime you and Kagome win`t be here me, Zatanna, Garfield and Connor could take care of them.˝ The others nodding in an afirmitive.

Inuyasha turned back to the dogs and walked to the black and white female, he kneled in front of her putting his right hand on her head. ˝Tsuki.˝ He repeated the process with the other dogs, first the gold and white male, second black, grey and white female, third black, brown and white male and lastly the female with black and brown fur.

˝Kin˝ ˝Zasshu.˝ ˝Arashi.˝ ˝Washi.˝

˝Not to be rude, but what in the world did you just say?˝

˝I`m pretty sure he named them KF.˝

˝Those words are supposed to be names? For once I actually agree with Baywatch. What do they even mean?˝

˝ They do. Inuyasha named them in Japanese and not English.˝

˝Ohh.˝

˝Let`s get back to the cave, we have a lot of things to do.˝

An hour later

The girls and Inuyasha were turning one of the bedrooms into a cozy den by carrying in a lot of fluffy pillows, furry blankets and plush toys. The girls were making nests for Kin, Zasshu, Arashi and Washi, while the dog eared hanyo made one for Tsuki. After everyone was finished each dog got a bowl of fresh water and dog food.

The team gathered in the living room and watched movies, mostly (no pun intended) about dogs. They ate popcorn, Inuyasha finding Wally`s stash again. Some time near midnight Inuyasha left the room, while Kin, Zasshu, Arashi and Washi came and lay near Kagome`s legs. Every team member soon feel asleep. M`gann leaning against Connor, Artemis and Wally on top of each other, Robin and Zatanna leaning against each other, both Kaldur and Raquel in their own armchairs and lastly Kagome ending on the floor hugging Kin with the other dogs laying near or on top of her. None of them being aware of the surprise that waited fort hem in the morning.

The next day

The next day Kagome woke up to see a pair of molten gold eyes looking at her. She almost screamed in fright, but the dog eared hanyo was quick to put a hand over her mouth and put a finger in a ´be quiet´ fashion. Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha out of the living room into the hallway towards the bedrooms.

_˝Wonder were he`s taking me.˝_

The time travelling miko soon found herself standing in the den, as everyone had dubbed the room that now belonged to the five dogs. Inuyasha walked to a nest where she could see Kin sitting close to, looking rather proud, right next to Tsuki`s nest. Inuyasha crouched down into his dog sitting position looking back at Kagome and beckoning her to come closer. Kagome was hesitant at first, but at the end curiosity killed the cat, taking a seat next to Inuyasha and turning her gaze to Tsuki, the scene melting her heart imediately. For next to Tsuki`s belly lay four small balls of fluff.

˝She birthed them last night.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah. I left to help her.˝ Kagome took the information sink in.

˝Have you ever done it before.˝

˝Back then when Shiroganetsuki mated with a female that had his pups.˝ The time travelling miko looked curiously at him. ˝He was like Tsuki, Kin, Zasshu, Arashi and Washi are now, a member of my pack.˝

˝Who`s gonna take care of them when you and I are will be in the Feudal Era?˝

As soon as Kagome asked Inuyasha left the room and came back a few moments later holding both Zatanna and Robin. Both of whom Inuyasha put back on their feet. The two preteenagers looked confused for a second, but it quickly vanished into wonder and curiosity the moment they saw small balls of fluff by the black and white female dog`s side.

˝I want you two to take care of the dogs, all right?˝ Zatanna and Robin nodded. ˝Give Tsuki a bit more food than the others. Don`t touch, name or tell anyone about the pups. And Kagome.˝ The girl in question turned away from the pups and looked at Inuyasha. ˝We`re leaving.˝ And with that the dog eared hanyo walked toward the zeta tubes, Kagome following after giving the two preteenagers a warm smile.

˝Recognized: Inuyasha; B11, Miko; B10.˝


	24. Chapter Back on time part 1

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 24: Back in time part 1

A month later both Kgome and Inuyasha were back from the Feudal Era. The team was gathered in the den around Tsuki and her pups. The girls awwing and cooing at the sight of them. Inuyasha observed each pup closely, occasionally taking one in his arms to check the little ball of fluff over and put the little thing back into the nest to Tsuki.

The oldest and only male in the litter had white fur and amber eyes. Second pup and oldest female was black with white belly, muzzle and paws, she also had blue eyes. The third pup`s fur being a golden color with blue eyes. The runt of the litter was a mix of both parents fur with one blue and one amber eye.

˝Can I name them?˝ Garfield and the girls all looked with pleading eyes at Inuyasha.

˝No.˝

˝Why not.˝

˝`Cause they`re my dogs and you ain`t gonna be the one to name them.˝ Everyone looked downcast at that, while Kagome seemed unfazed at this.

˝Please Inuyasha.˝

˝Ugh, fine wench you can name them.˝

˝No fair. Why can Kagome name them and not us?˝ Garfield was quick to protest starting a fight amongst the girls and Inuyasha all the while Kagome looked at each pup.

The time travelling miko picked the golden pup first. ˝Kenmei.˝ She looked at the white and black pup. ˝Najimi.˝ Kagome now picked the only male in the litter. ˝Eiki.˝ And lastly she put the youngest pup in her lap. ˝Seiko.˝

˝What do they mean?˝ Raquel asked.

˝Huh?˝

˝the means names? What do they translate to?˝

˝Ohhh! Eiki- courage, Najimi- friendship, Kenme-i wisdom and Seiko- love.˝

˝I have to say nice names girl.˝

˝Raquel`s those are nice names.˝

˝Thanks guys.˝

˝Oi! What did you just do wench?˝ The miko in question looked at Inuyasha with an amused look on her face. ˝I named them, just like you told me to.˝ Before the dog eared hanyo could retort to Kagome`s answer, Batman called via the intercom.

˝Team report.˝ Everyone changed into their uniforms and walked into the mission room where they were greeted by their mentors and Dr. Fate. Aqualad was the first to ask, being the leader and all.

˝What is the mission?˝

˝There`s been another energy reading in Japan somewhere in the western part. The team and all of the Leaguers in this room will go to investigate.˝ The teenagers nodded in understanding and went to the Bio-ship leaving the mentors to their own devices.

˝He isn`t that scary.˝ Green Arrow remarked.

˝Who?˝ Flash asked.

˝Inuyasha was it? Yeah him, the kid doesn`t look scary to me.˝

˝Belive me he can be scary in fact he`s ten times worse than Bats himself.˝ At that Batman glared at the speedster. ˝Sorry. But really he can bite for real.˝

˝What did you do?˝ Green Arrow and other mentors were surprised by that revelation exluding Superman who was present when the incident occured.

˝I told you he was dangerous!˝

˝I onla used the needle that`s all I did! I swear!˝

˝He probably felt threatened, it was by all means the first time he ever saw a needle.˝ Batman explained.

˝Can we drop the subject please and I`m pretty sure tha-˝ Flash was interrupted when Wally ran into the room. ˝Are you coming or what!?˝ after that thr younger speeder ran of disappearing down a hall leading to the hangar. The Leaguers soon following behind and walking into the Bio-ship, M`gann providing them with seats. The journey lasted for a few hours before they all arrived to their destination, that was literally in the middle of nowhere. Batman took charge.

˝We`re all going to split into smaller groups. Aquaman, Aqualad, Icon and Rocket you go south. Flash, Kid Flash, Green Arrow and Artemis will go east. Martian Manhunter,Miss Martian, Beast Boy Supearman and Superboy are to go north. Robin, Dr. Fate, Zanna, Inuyasha, Miko and myself included will go west. We are to meet in an hour, if you find something radion the other groups. Understood.˝ Everyone nodded and followed the detectives instructions.

South

Aquaman and Icon were walking forward while their protegies following behind them. Both adults and teenagers were looking around checking every bush and rustling sound finding nothing.

East

Flash and Kid Flash were running around checking everything a bit ahead and at a faster pace, while the two archers looked more carfeuly through the bushes and behind the trees.

North

Both Martians looking and checking the area using their telephatic abilities, while Superman flew over the treetops and Superboy looked around the bushes.

West

Both Batman and Dr. Fate were walking, with the four teens behind them, in hushed tones. The two girls and raven haired boy looking frustrated while Inuyasha`s ears were swirling around listening for any strange sounds.

˝What do you think they are talking about?˝

˝Who knows, this is Batman we`re talking about.˝

˝Inuyasha?˝

˝What is it wench?˝

˝Can you tell us what they are talking about?˝ Inuyasha was about to replay when he stopped and turned into another direction, his ears perked up. The two adults and the three teenagers turnet into the direction the dog eared hanyo was looking. They didn`t need to wait for long when four massive cats that were high as a full grown human. All off them had stripes, their fur being different colors and their eyes being red in different shades. Batman and Dr. Fate both took one cat at a time, while Zatanna and Robin took the third one and both Japanese teenagers rook on the fourth cat. After the four felines were defeated their bodies disappeared into black smoke and a fifth cat appeared. The two Leaguers and four teenagers gave chase and followed the feline to a clearing where the other groups came also following a cat.

The four parties looked among themselves in confusion. It was then that they hear laughter and they turned where it was coming from. There stood a teenager, with black hair shaped like devil horns wearing an expensive suit. On his shoulder was ginger tabby tom with red eyes a black collar that had a red pendant on it. The two were standing in a circle with strange ancient runes and Japanese caracters written in it. The circle glowing a soft red color and turning brighter and darker in shade wery slowly.

˝So the brats and the Leaguers are he-˝ It was then that Klarion noticed both time travelers. ˝Who are you?˝

˝The hell would you care stupid asshole of a brat? Damn you to hell…˝ The heroes gasped and M`gann covered Beast Boy`s ears to prevent him of hearing Inuyasha`s choice of words.

˝Seems like someone needs to learn to watch their mouth. Teekl take care of the freak with the stupid ears.˝ The cat did as it was told and transformed into a man sized feline that pounced onto the dog eared hanyo who didn`t have any trouble by dealing with the familiar at all. The others were quickly engaged in a battle with multiple clone cats from before and other different beasts, while Dr. Fate and Klarion went against each other. Unknown to everyone Klarion had started a spell that was slowly getting out of hand. By the time Dr. Fate noticed what was going on it was practically to late. Teekel had shrunk back the moment Inuyasha grazed the cat with his claws using Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and run into Klarion`s hand who created a portal.

˝See you later armadillos!˝ The witch boy stepped into the portal cackling evily.

It was then that everyone noticed the circle gloving a bright shade of red with lightning striking every once in a second or two. Dr. Fate tried to regain control of the portal,but it was to late. The circle exploded and a hole appeared in the ground sucking everything in, the Leaguers and the team tried to hold onto anything in hands reach but sadly they were all pulled into the hole that closed up when everyone was sucked in. They were surrounded by darkness with only a few specks of colored lights, then all of a sudden the team and the Leaguers landed on a soft grass.

They looked around confused, strange there weren`t on a hill before. They heard people and different animals, they all turned down only to see a bigger village in the center of witch stood a mansion. The setelment was surrounded by a wall made of wood, the front gates opened.

˝Look!˝ Again they looked into another direction that Artemis had pointed and they saw children of different ages running around wearing simple clothes, being bare foot or wearind sone kind of shoes that reminded them of flip flops. Some boys were wrestling, some girls were collecting flowers and making crown out of them, other children were playing with a ball and other things.

A ball rolled away from a group of kids a girl that looked to be five chasing after. The ball stopped in front of a tree the little girl had black hair and brown eyes, she picked up the toy and looked at the base of the tree smiling warmly.

˝Wanna play?˝ She held out the ball and looked with hope in her eyes. The team and Leaguers followed the girls line of sight and froze. There at the base of the cherry tree sat none other than Inuyasha,only he looked to be younger about five years or so. The pup looked at the girl but quickly averted his gaze from her and only shook his head. The girl looked disappointed, but none the less she returned to her friends. Connor was brave enough to ask.

˝Inuyasha? Is this really you?˝ Everyone looked at the older dog eared hanyo for an answer.

**AN: After episode 157**

**Eiki ( Courage): White fur and amber eyes, oldest male.**

**Najimi ( Friend): Black fur with white belly, muzzle and paws and blue eyes, second oldest female.**

**Kenmei (Wisdom): Golden fur and blue eyes, third oldest female.**

**Seiko (Love): White fur with black ears, end of her tail, blackand gold bracelet like markings on her paws. Golden fur on her back and a crescent moon on her chest, with left amber and right blue eye, youngest female.**

**The team and Leaguers are invisible to everyone around them, they can`t be seen, heared or touched. They will be seeing tid bits of Inuyasha`s childhood and how he was sealed of to the Tree of Ages after that they will go back into their time.**

**Thanks for reading see you next time.**


	25. Chapter Back in time part 2

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 25: Back in time part 2

˝Inuyasha? Is that really you?˝ Everyone looked at the older dog eared hanyo for an answer.

˝Yeah.˝ Was all he said. They took a better look at puppy Inuyasha whom all the girls agreed that he was cute. The pup got up and walked into the opposite direction of the children, it was then that the team and Leaguers noticed something. On his behind was a tail. _˝What the heck?˝ _The appendage was silvery white like a Golden Retriver`s but fluffier like a Husky`s.

They followed the pup into the forest until they came upon a lake with the clearest water anyone ha sever seen in their life`s, with cherry trees blooming all around them. The pup Inuyasha walked over to the biggest and oldest tree, onto witch he climbed up onto.

The world changed around them. And they all stood in a room with japanese designs, chests, two futons in different corners, a table and other little things. There was only one person in the room, a woman. She had black long hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink kimono that looked quite expensive. The woman was reading a scroll when she looked up at the sound of bare feet walking on the wooden floor and little Inuyasha walked in. The team and Leaguers eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock.

The little pup was cowered in bruises, blood and his left ear was hanging at a weird angle. The woman stood and practicaly flew to him, she picked the pup in her embrace.

˝What happened?˝ Her voice full of worry and concern that only a mother posesses.

˝I tripped.˝ Was the almost whispered. The woman walked to a pillow that served as a chair and put the pup down. Going to one of the chests and taking out different bowls with herbs and other things, returning back and taking care of the wounds.

˝Mother?˝ The others almost fell together. This was Inuyasha`s mother, but now that they looked more carfeuly, they saw some similarities.

˝Yes Inuyasha.˝

˝Why am I different?˝ The mother looked at her son with saddnes flashing in her soft eyes for a second. ˝Everyone hates me and…˝ Little Inuyasha`s eyes started filling up with tears, his mother pulling him into a hug.

˝Shh. Don`t listen to what others say. I love you just the way you are.˝

˝Really?˝ The woman nodded, picked the pup and lay him onto a one of the futons. She put a blanket over little Inuyasha sat next to him and started singing.

˝Cast away your worries,

my dear For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you`ve nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away

As you lay your head and you rest

May your dreams take over, my love

Listen close, my son of the west

For your destiny lies above

Though the world is cruel

There`s a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seems lost and you can`t find your way

Think of me as you look to the sky

Child mine, your future is bright

For your father`s blood`s in your veins

In dark times, I pray you will fight For the world will soon know your name˝

By now the team and Leaguers noticed that little Inuyasha was fast asleep. Kagome turned to the dog eared hanyo standing right next to her, he was deep in thought. The time travelling miko put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him when Inuyasha noticed her. Then the world around them changed again and they were again in the same clearing where they saw the children playing.

Exept this time there were only seven boys of nine to eleven years of age. Four boys were restraining something or rather someone while the other three kept on throwing various sticks and stones. The team and Leaguers walked closer, the boys stood there in shock, the girls at the verge of crying and the mentors sucked in a breath. The younger version of Inuyasha was being pinned down while there was an object hitting him every few seconds. The pup`s ears were pinned against his skull, his growling could be heard, all thought it looked like this wasn`t the growl that sent chills down the teenage heroes spines. And besides that he looked pitiful. The heroes turned towards their older version of Inuyasha and saw him looking away from the scene in front of them.

Suddenly they heard a growl that was more vicious than Inuyasha`s, they all tuned back. The bullies lost all color to their faces, they let go of the pup, stone and ran as if hell itself was at their tails. Looming over Inuyasha was a fifteen year old teenager, with the same color of hair and eyes. The only difference being the strange fluff, double magenta stripes on each cheek and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. The teenager picked little Inuyasha and carried him into the opposite direction.

˝No way…˝ Kagome said.

˝What do you mean by that?˝

˝Back then he was way nicer, until I turned twelve or thirteen that is.˝

˝Who is this guy anyway?˝

˝This is Sesshomaru.˝ The team went slack jawed.

˝You`re joking.˝ The two time travelers shook their heads. Batman was the one who broke the silence.

˝Who is this Sesshomaru?˝

˝He`s my older brother.˝

˝YOU HAVE A BROTHER?˝

˝Why would you say that Sesshomaru ´used to be nice´ anyway?˝

˝He hates me because I`m half human.˝

˝Ohh.˝ Was the response Inuyasah got, before the world changed fort he third time.


	26. Chapter Back in time part 3

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 26: Back in time part 3

˝Ohh.˝ Was the response Inuyasha got, before the world changed for the third time.

This time the sky was dark, the moon illuminated the land around them and when the team and Leaguers looked up at the night sky their minds closed up. The sight of stars eas breathtaking, you could see even the smallest of the stars that they never even knew was there.

˝Amazing.˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝It`s beautiful.˝ The others nodded in agement while Inuyasha looked at the heroes weirdly.

˝It`s just a night sky, I don`t see what the big deal is.˝

˝In our time you can`t see stars so clearly, so…˝

˝… detailed…˝

˝… mysterious…˝

˝… romantic…˝

˝This just shows how much we`re losing by polluting in our time.˝ The dog eared hanyo gave a shrug and looked back at the night sky. Inuyasha saw Robin take out a strange box, witch the young teen pointed upwards, the small box did a strange clicking noise a few times. His attention was drawn towards footsteps and he turned around with the others following his example.

There walking was Sesshomaru whom looked to be fifteen with little Inuyasha following the older dog demon. The teenager walked to a tree where he sat under it the pup sitting on his left side. The pup`s tail curled around as did the the mokomoko- sama witch at the end covered the young pup that was now using his older sibling as a pillow.

˝Sessh?˝

˝Hn.˝

˝Will we always care for each other?˝

˝What brought up that question?˝

˝Some kids said that dog demons mostly hate each other and tha-˝

˝Whoever said that is a fool. Us dog demons are known to protect the things we care for. No matter the consecuences.˝ The pup nodded his head on witch a clawed hand rested.

˝Sessh?˝

˝Hn.˝

˝We`ll always be brothers. Right?˝

˝Sigh. That is something I don`t know for sure. Things change, us demons mostly don`t think too much about our time like humans do.˝

˝Why?˝

˝To a demon a hundred years is nothing, but to a human it is a lifetime. Human lives are very short, common demons live for centuries, while great demon such as myself can live for thousands of years.˝ Again the pup nodded. ˝Will I live for a long time?˝ The older demon looked at his younger sibling, not knowing how to answer. ˝I don`t know.˝ After that everything was silent for a while, until little Inuyasha asked something that unknown to the heroes, has been bothering him for a while.

˝Sessh. What`s a half breed?˝ T he older dog looked at the pup a surprised look on his face.

˝You don`t know.˝ It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. The pup shook his head anyway. ˝It`s an insult. Inuyasha you aren`t a demon not a full one like me. Yo- Our father was a demon and your mother is a human. What made you ask such a ridiciolus question?˝

˝Some men called me that. I asked mother but she cryed when I told her.˝ The teenager nodded his head and presumed in scratching Inuyasha`s ears. The trick making the younger half- demon growl in enjoment his eyes only half closed slowly lulling the pup to sleep.

˝Sleep well little brother.˝ The older sibling whispered before the world changed again.

This time the land was covered in a white blanket of freshly fallen snow. The future heroes and dog eared hanyo stood near the lake they saw at the start. Only this time there were no pink blossoms, the water was frozen and they could hear sobbing noises witch they followed. The adult Inuyasha leading the way, a look of fear in his eyes as if he knew what they will see. They came upon the old cherry tree under witch little Inuyasha was curled at. Next to him was what seemed like a freshly dug grave, if the stone with characters was to go by. The little pup was crying his eyes out when he was ineruppted by a male voice.

˝Master Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Shoudn`t you be with Lady Izayoi?˝ The words seemed to strike a nerve for the pup wailed more loudly. It was then that the team and Leagures took a closer look at the thing, it was actually a flea. _The hell?!_ Footsteps could be heard and not a second later Sesshomaru appeared picking up the pup up into his arms growling softly witch calmed little Inuyasha a bit.

˝Sh… she… was sick… the healer said tha… that she was getting better. He lied! Mother is dead!˝ The pup chocked on a sob and wailed again, his sibling pulling him into a secure embrace. Some time went by when the pup wiggled himself from his siblings embrace. The pup stood in front of the grave of his mother, looked up opened his mouth and howled his sad song to the sky above. The howl was so full of emotions that made the girls cry and the boys look with somehow sad expressions. Garfield felt more guilty for saying that Inuyasha didn`t know what it felt to lose someone dear to them. After that the three figures left the falling snow covering their tracks.

This time they were in front of a small shrine, many men had different tools and weapons in their hands. There was no sight of either women nor children. The men kept screaming only one word ´Inuyasha´, all of them staring into the distance of the forest. Suddenly many birds flew out into the open air followed by a certain dog eared hanyo who jumped surrounded by a net witch he cut like paper with his claws glowing a soft yellow color. Both Kryptonians heard Inuyasha chuckle whom had a devilish grin on his face. Inuyasha jumped through the roof of the shrine while men aimed spears with ropes tied at him none grazing him. The men entered the shrine that blew up the second Inuyasha jumped through the hole in it`s roof holding a string on witch there was a soft pink colored pearl.

˝So there. Finally! A way for me to become an all demon at last. Feh. I won`t let anyone call me a half demon again.˝ The dog eared hanyo landed on the ground and jumped again towards a clearing when a woman`s voice rang out.

˝Die Inuyasha!˝ The team and Leaguers only saw the person in question turn his head around when they heard two voices in their heads.

_˝I believed in you. I trusted you.˝_ Brown eyes glared at the dog eared hanyo.

_˝I never doubted you, not far a minute and you decived me.˝ _Golden eyes glared at a Kagome look alike. Next thing the heroes know is a shout of Inuyasha`s name and him being in front of a magnificent tree. An arrow with amazing precision that put even Green Arrow to shame, pierced the dog eared hanyo`s left side barely missing his heart. The pink pearl landing on the ground.

˝Kikyo…How could? I thought…˝ His right hand still reaching out. The woman in question sumbled to the pink pearl leaving a trail of blood behind whom was approached by a girl with black hair and brown eye, bandages covering her right side of the face.

˝Sister Kikyo. Who did this to you Kikyo?˝ By now the village men had gathered around the wounded miko. The heroes heard Inuyasha and turned his way. _˝Am I gonna die like this? I guess that`s okay. Kikyo even if though it ended like this, I still love-˝ _His words were cut off when his eyes closed in a peaceful expression.

_The Sacred Jewel was all because of this_. Ugh. Listen to me Kaede, take the Sacred Jewel and burn ti with my body. That way it will never fall into the hands of evil again.˝ With those words the miko died, the girl with bandages screaming for her. ˝Kikyo. Kikyo!˝

Later the villagers burned Kikyo`s remains together with the Sacred Jewel. _˝I will take the Sacred Jewel with me to the Netheworld.¨_

This time time the team and Leaguers stood in front of Inuyasha who was still sealed to the Tree of Ages, the ancient tree`s roots growing around his body. They saw the little girl from before only this time she had grey hair, a black eye patch, miko clothes and a bow with arrows.

_˝It has been fifty years since Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree. He looks exactly the same as he did then. Fifty years ago my sister knew that she was going to die. So why did she choose to use the arrow of sealing rather than a sacred arrow to destroy him? Why did she seal Inuyasha to the sacred tree? A Tree of Ages that said to be able to trascend time. And if Inuyasha was filled with hatred toward my sister who took back the Sacred Jewel and sealed him to the sacred tree. Then why does he wear such a peaceful expression?˝ _The old miko turned away from the tree and the dog eared hanyo sealed to ti and looked up to the sky. _It seem I understand very little after all. I wonder sometimes if I ever will?˝ _

Without further promting the scenery changed again.


	27. Chapter Back in time part 4

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 27: Back in time part 4

Without further promting the scenery changed again. This time they were all in what looked like a forest that was surrounded by white mist. But floating around were also small lights that seemed to form some kind of a path. The team and Leaguers followed the path of lights that they soon realized were actually fireflys. They soon came upon a meadow that was illuminated by many fireflies, there was a waterfall with a pond in witch there were many differently colored stones that glowed in the darkness of the night. The future heroes looked up to the night sky they saw the stars and a full moon. Suddenly they heard a voice witch they followed, they saw a figure sitting by the pond soon recognizing her as Inuyasha`s mother. Exept she looked to be a bit younger and she also wore different clothes.

They heard footsteps and soon a middle aged looking man came into view. Man had long silvery white hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes with vertical pupils and a purple blue jagged like marking on each cheek. He wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots and a sash. A breastplate with a spiked rim, armored gauntlets and a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder and a parted pelt flowing down his back. He had two swords at his waist and one across his back. The future heroes eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the sight of him, since somehow he looked familiar to them. The two time travelers only stared one with curiosity the other with a look only a child gets when they look at their parents. Inuyasha wanted to know if his father ever cared for either him or his mother, if the man he never got to meet really was that great as everyone made him sound to be and finally how did his parents react when they discovered that Izayoi was pregnant with him.

The Great Dog Demon and Izayoi kissed each other in a passionate kiss and then looked into each others eyes. Finaly the raven haired woman spoke.

¨…. I`m pregnant.˝ The first word was only a whisper so quiet that neither Kryptonians could hear it, only Inuyasha did. The man put a clawed hand on the woman`s stomach in wonder and gazed with his molten gold eyes into brown chocholate ones with happines in them. The two lovers sat together by the pond, silence fell upon them. Until it was broken by the woman.

˝What should we name him.˝

˝Him? What makes you think that the pup`s gonna be a boy?˝

˝I just know. He will have your eyes and hair.˝

˝Then he will have your other looks, if he`s gonna have my hair and eyes.

˝If you say so Dearest.˝

˝Forest.˝

˝Hm?˝

˝The pup`s name.˝

˝Forest? Why?˝

˝We did meet in a forest, to be specific in this forest actually.˝

˝I was thinking along the lines like spirit.˝

˝Chuckle. Why spirit.˝

˝In a way it feels like a spirit guided us both to each other into this forest.˝

˝Hmm. Maybe it does.˝ Silence fell upon the meadow, the woman had a worried expression on her face and the man broke the silence.

˝Is something wrong Izayoi?˝

˝Just worried.˝

˝What are you worried about?˝

˝How life will treat him, how our pup will live and so on.˝

˝You don`t need to worry, he will be strong and most importantly he will have your human heart.˝

˝You know what, you`re right. He will survive.˝

˝I`ll teach him how to survive, fight and love.˝ With that the two kissed and the world changed, but this time the team and Leaguers found themselves back where they fought Klarion, Kid Flash ran to the dog eared hanyo and pulled his lower clothing off.

˝HEY!˝

˝So you do have a tail.˝ And true to Wally`s words a long, fluffy white tail poked out.

˝Aww. So cute.˝

˝Grrrr, I ain`t cute, you hear me! You stupid brats!˝ With that Inuyasha pulled his lower clothes up and hid his tail back in. After that they all went to the Bio- ship and returned Mt. Justice where the teenagers all went either home or to their rooms. The Leaguers all left and only Batman and Dr. Fate were left standing in the mission room.

˝That man…˝

˝What about him.˝

˝I`ve seen him before on a painting of some sorts.˝

˝Do you know what kind of demon he is.˝

˝A dog demon no doubt. They are recognizeble by their white hair, golden eyes and face markings that are differnt for each dog demon.˝

˝Why doesn`t Inuyasha have face markings.˝

˝Problably because he`s only a half demon, not a full blooded one.˝

˝What was that about Inuyasha having a human heart.˝

˝That is something you`ll have to ask both Kagome and Inuyasha.˝ With that Dr. Fate left Batman standing on his own. The Dark Knight left soon after for the Batcave.

**AN: I somehow wanted to introduce the team and Dr. Fate in particualy (since the stupid helmet dislikes Inuyasha for some unknown reason) to Inuyasha`s past, mostly his childhood. I kinda imagined that Sesshomaru didn`t hate Inuyasha at the beginning when he was merely a child back then. We all know how Sesshomaru fells about Rin and how he pushed Inuyasha out of the way in the third movie. So yeah, I created a more brotherly Sesshomaru who at the end still grew to hate Inuyasha, but who cares (Spoiler alert: there`s gonna be more brotherly non-hate relationship in the future).**

**THX for reading see ya all next time.**


	28. Chapter Fever

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Joung Yustice**

Chapter 28: Fever

The team was lying in the infirmary in beds. They had all caught a nasty cold and were using so many tissues they stopped counting a long time ago. The only person not affected was Inuyasha who was grumbling how humans are weaker than demons. Earlier in the week the team encountered Mister Freeze and were frozen for hours. After their mentors unfroze them they all got the cold and were strictly told to stay inside no matter what. Inuyasha being the only one okay since the Robe of the Fire Fat protected him from the cold of the ice.

˝I can`t feel my nose.˝

˝Seriously, you`re worried about your nose? You`re finally losing it KF.˝

˝Dude! I thought we wer- aa… aaa… ACHOOO!˝

˝Shut up Baywatch.˝

Sudenlly the dog eared hanyo got up from his position by the wall and left the room. Inuyasha passed the mentors standing in the briefing room about who knows what. In all reality he didn`t care at the moment he was on a self given mission to get the teenage heroes and Kagome better with the only way his mother taught him. The Leaguers just glanced at each other in question.

A few hours later

The team was resting and talking, when they heard the computer announcing Inuyasha`s arrival and were surprised when the dog eared hanyo didn`t come into the infirnary.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Tornado were watching Inuyasha prepare something he called medicine.

˝What is that supposed to be?˝

˝There is nothing like liver when it comes to nourishment. Boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver and some medicinal roots and herbs.˝

˝Are you gonna eat all that?˝

˝No, not me.˝

˝If not you, then who?˝

˝Let`s cook.˝ Inuyasha flexed his hand while his claws seemed to shine in the light.

The teenagers and three were calmly conversing when Inuyasha and the Leaguers entered. The dog eared hanyo had a plate with ten steaming mugs on ti, he gave each sick teenager a mug that they all soon realized was filled with brown liquid that had a bad smell to it.

˝My friend, could you explain as to what this is supposed to be.˝

˝It`s medicine, now drink up.˝

˝You sure Dude. It smells weird.˝

˝Just drink it already.˝

˝Are you sure.˝

¨Don`t worry. This medicine works wonders.˝

˝You`ve drank this before?˝ Flash asked.

˝Yes. Inuyasha made it once when I got a cold and it worked wonders.˝ With that Kagome took a sip from the mug. The other teenagers shrugged their shoulders and did the same, after they drank the contents the team felt as they did before they got turned into popsickels. They were confused when they looked at the Leaguers who wore different expressions on their faces. Batman and Red Tornado were the same while Green Arrow`s face looked to be as green as his costume, Flash looked as if he was gonna throw up and Black Canary just stared with disgust written all over her face.

˝What was in here anyway?˝ Inuyasha looked at the adults, Batman and Red Tornado left the room, Flash made a dash to the nearest thrash can and emttied his stomach into it, Black Canary shook her head furiously and Green Arrow made slashing motions over his neck.

˝We don`t want to know do we?˝ The adults shook their heads at the same time and left the room.

˝Where did you get the idea to make this anyway?˝

˝My mother taught me.˝ The team didn`t ask any more questions after that. They all went into the living room where they played a few board games and at the end had a sleepover.

**AN: After episode 160**


	29. Chapter Christmas special

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 29: Christmas special

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede were all in the old miko`s hut and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, in all reality they hadn`t seen the dog eared hanyo for days. Witch worried them a little since there was a snowstorm coming. The three humans and two demons were sitting by the fire sipping tea when Kagome came bursting in. She had her usual yellow backpack that was filled to the brim. The time travelling miko put the bag on the floor and started pulling out many packages in different colors. Kagome gave Kaede a red package, Sango a pink one, Miroku a dark blue, Shippo a light blue and finally Kirara a cream colored one. All packages were different shapes and sizes.

˝Kagome, why did you give us these?˝

˝This are Christmas presents.˝

˝What`s Christmas.˝

˝It`s the time of year when parents, grandparents, children, uncles, aunts and cousins gather and spend time together. They also give each other gifts, that mostly contain a present for each person. The gift`s are put under a Christmas tree and are given on Christmas Eve. The point of Christmas is that you spend it with the ones you love, you cherish it with memories of times long ago and make new ones.˝

˝If it really is just for family members then why give us these?˝

˝Because you guys are also my family.˝ All heads turned towards Kagome whom only smiled warmly at them.

˝You can open them now.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Of course.˝

The hut was filled with the sound of paper being ripped to shreds and soon each occupant had a little something in front of them. Kaede had a pair of white and red socks and a blanket in the same color, with a little bow and arrow drawn on it. Sango had a pink and black kimono and blanket, with a Hiraikotsu on it. Miroku held a black and dark purple clothing of a monk and blanket with a monk`s staff drawn on it. Shippo got a blue vest and blanket with a spinning top on it. Kirara had a mini red scarf and blanket with a ball of fire on it. They all looked at the gifts that Kagome brought them and then they crushed the time travelling miko into bear hug thanking her fort he things she gave them.

Next day

The Leaguers, team, the West family, Artemis`s mom, Kagome`s mom, grandfather and brother were all in the Watch Tower. The League had decided that the heroes and some of the proteges`s family members will be spending Christmas Eve there. Kagome was still thinking of the previous day, she and Inuyasha had gone to Totosai`s. The time travelling miko had given the swords smith, flea and cow yokai each a gift that consisted of a scarf and blanket for each. The three yokai had been verry thankful for her gifts. After the two time travelers left they came across Sesshomaru and his companions. Kagome gave the three yokai and human a gift that contained an item specificaly for the person and a blanket. They also stumbled upon Koga and his two pack members whom the time travelling miko gave gifts. Both Kagome and Inuyasha returned back into the future all tough the dog eared hanyo disappeared soon after they returned and after that Kagome hasn`t seen him at all.

She, M`gann, Zatanna, Ms. West, Wally`s aunt and most women were in the kitchen helping Agent A whom came with the World`s Greatest Detective. The others decorated and set the table fort he dinner. Kagome was still worried as to where Inuyasha had disappeared to, she wanted to show the dog eared hanyo the true meaning of family. Somehow it wouldn`t have felt right to spend this Christmas without him.

Several hours later everyone finished with the feats that they had shared together and were now gathered in biggest living room in the Tower where there was the tallest tree that Kagome ha sever seen. Under the said tree there were presents in different colors, shapes and sizes that were being given around to the person whom`s name was written on it. Kagome held a red packade with a white ribbon tied around it in her hands. The time travelling miko was looking for a certain person with silvery white hair, dog ears and molten gold eyes. Kagome sighted and walked to a corner where she sahw Tsuki and Kin cuddling while their four pups not to far of whom were being watched by Zasshu. Arashi and Washi were chasing after a ball that rolled to the girls feet. The time travelling miko picked the toy and threw it into another direction the two small dogs chasing after.

Kagome looked around fort he uptenth time when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms hug her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with a familiar pair of molten gold eyes. Inuyasha let go of her, the two of them held their hands out. And Kagome finally noticed that Inuyasha held a crudely wrapped package that was the color of soft pink.

_˝Just like the Sacred Jewel.˝ _

˝It`s for you.˝ Inuyasha seemed to be blushing, Kagome could only guess that it was because he wasn`t used to giving people things. She took the gift and gave him the one she made for him. Inuyasha was a bit surprised but recovered quickly and looked curiously at the package. Kagome only chucked and once the one that the hanyo gave her. It was a pink scarf like fabric that was two meters long and one and a half meters wide. There were a bunch of crystal like flowers and leafs on it. The flowers and leafs had a silver and bluish tint to them, each blossom had eight petals.

˝Their called Fuyuhana.˝

˝Winter Blossom?˝

˝Yeah. They only grow in winter, their good for colds and sickness If you sew the blossoms and leafs to some kind of clothing it keeps the person wearing it warm and protects them from any kind of human and lover yokais weapons. They lose their powers in spring but regain them again the next winter. Only daiyokai can find them since they are so rare.˝

˝What do you mean that only daiyokai can find them?˝

˝You have to have a great sense of smell, the flowers have an amazing scent that humans and lover yokai can`t smell at all.˝ Kagome nodded and with Inuyasha`s help she wore the cloth like some kind of kimono and true to the hanyo`s words she felt warm.

˝Aren`t you gonna open it?˝

˝Huh?˝

˝The gift I gave you.˝ It took a second but Inuyasha ripped the paper from the gift and he held a red winter cap and blanket with a mini Tessaiga drawn on it. He looked confused and at the end Kagome took the cap from his hands and put it on his head. The dog ears came out of two holes that were in the cap. Kagome smiled at the sight of the two appendages sticking out and she reached with her hand towards one and promtly rubbed it. A rumbling noise being her only answer to that, letting her know that the hanyo was enjoying himself.

The moment was interuppted when both Wally and Robin started calling to everyone.

˝All right everyone, we`ll have to ask you to go into the living room!˝

˝There`s a surprise Christmas movie that me and KF thought that it would be kinda ironic to watch! Considering what kond of people we forged our friendships with!˝

With that the two of them left, Wally giving the younger a piggyback ride. The heroes and family members all went into a room that was full of sofas, armchairs, coffe tables that were filled with food and drinks. Such as popcorn, potato chips, hot chocholate, tea and so on. The whole room reminds you of some kind of a cinema or a movie theater.

The heroes each went and sat with their respective family members or in some cases with other Leaguers, the teens actually went to sit together. Connor and M`gann, Kaldur and Racquel, Wally and Robin and Zatanna, Kagome and Inuyasha, with both Garfield and Sota sitting on the floor in front of their respective older sisters. The lights turned off and the movie started and as soon as everyone realized that the movie was 12 Dogs Of Christmas some of them started to laugh at the irony. Inuyasha wasn`t too happy about that and the team was pretty sure that he was gonna give the acrobat and speedster a good over sized bump on their heads for this little joke.

Everyone was quiet util it came to the song. Wally and Robin starting to sing the other teenagers joining in. Causing the whole room to sing at the end even Inuyasha whom was fuming at the beginning. The nine dogs and Wolf howled along as well.

˝On the FIRST day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me…

A Poodle in a doghouse.

On the SECOND day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

2 St. Bernards…

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the THIRD day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

3 Cocker Spaniels…

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the FOURTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels

2 St. Bernard`s

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the FIFTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

5 Golden Retrivers…

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the SIXTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

6 Boxers boxing…

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the SEVENTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

7 Huskies howling…

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the EIGHTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

8 Sheepdogs snoring…

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels,

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the NINTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

9 Chihuahuas chomping…

8 Sheepdogs snoring,

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels.

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the TENTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

10 Dalmatians dancing…

9 Chihuahuas chomping,

8 Sheepdogs snoring,

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels.

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the ELEVENTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me,

11 Labs a laughing…

10 Dalmatians dancing,

9 Chihuahuas chomping,

8 Sheepdogs snoring,

7 Huskies howling,

6 Boxers boxing,

5 Golden Retrivers,

4 Basset Hounds,

3 Cocker Spaniels.

2 St. Bernard`s,

And a Poodle in a doghouse.

On the TWELFTH day of Christmas,

my true love gave to me….

A CAT!˝

At the end everyone fell into fits of laughter, giggles and chuckels. After the movie ended the League, team and other family members all went into their rooms where they all went to bed. But before the teenagers closed their eyes and succumb to the land of dreaming they thought of only three words.

_˝Best Christmas ever!˝_

**AN: This chapter doesn`t follow the anime story line and it`s mostly it`s own story. The song belongs to it`s original author and comes from the movie 12 Dogs of Christmas.**


	30. Chapter Red Arrow

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

**Chapter 30: Red Arrow**

˝Recognized: Kagome; B10, Inuyasha, B11.˝

The two time travelers saw the team training with Black Canary. But what rally caught their attention was a redhead that looked to be Sesshomaru`s age. The guy wore black and red clothes and a domino mask with a quiver full of arrows, he also held a red fancy bow. That was nothing like Kagome`s wooden one.

The moment the two of them appeared the guy looked at them, his gaze lingering on the miko`s bow, then turning his eyes onto Inuyasha.

˝Who are they?˝

˝This are Miko and Inuyaha.˝

˝You know the guys we told you about. The ones from Japan and the whole time travelling thing by only jumping through a well.˝

The red clad archer nodded and was about to go and spar with Black Canary when someone asked him very rudely.

˝And you are?˝He was halfway turned when a female voice rang out.

¨Inuyasha sit boy.˝

BHAM! ˝Augghhh!˝ And somehow Roy had no idea what to miko of the scene in front of him. The teenager with white hair and dog ears was lying on his face while the girl looked angrily at him. Roy made a mental note to not piss off the Japanese girl, least he wanted to be on the reciving end of her fury.

˝Red Arrow.˝

˝Huh?˝

˝My name.˝

˝How come we never see you?˝

˝I`m on a mission.˝

˝What kind of mission exactly?˝

¨Nothi-˝

˝He`s searching fort he original Speedy.˝

˝Original?˝

˝Basically Red Arrow was Speedy until he went solo. Besides that he is a clone and we have no idea where the original is.˝ Kagome took all the information in, Inuyasha on the other hand looked totally lost.

˝What the hell is a clone?˝

˝A clone is a copy of the original person.˝ Wally explained, but the dog hanyo only wore a blank expression making the team a little akward because of it. Lucky fort hem Kagome took over.

˝He`s more of an incarnation if you will. But humans figured out how to make one many decades ago. But the only sucsesfull incarnation was done when they cloned a sheep by the name of Dolly.˝

˝So it`s something humans still don`t know how to do it or something?˝

˝You need a some piece of flesh that at the end grows and develops inside a female`s body, like pregnancy. All tough there can still be failed attempts in doing so.˝

˝It`s useless.˝ The team and Black Canary stayed quiet, they caught on the fact that Kagome didn`t know that it`s also possible to clone without a female carrier, by letting the clone grow in a test tube. But they stayed quiet about it, since it could confuse Inuyasha more than make him understand.

After training the team to Happy Harbour to a Caffe and a park for a walk. The girls forced Inuyasha into the civies that he wore when they met his five, nine it we take in the fact that Tsuki was pregnant at the time, dogs. They enjoyed the afternoon by doing what normal teenagers do. Hanging out, gofing around and so on. At the end of the day they were all exausted, only having the energy to get back to their respective homes.

**AN: After episode 163**


	31. Chapter Demon heart and Human heart

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 31: Demon heart or Human heart

The team was training with Black Canary when Batman entered the room. The Dark Knight stared at the time travelers, mostly at Inuyasha. There was tension in the room, the dogs, Wolf and Inuyasha could smell it. The scent of it told Inuyasha that he was not gonna like whatever will be said in the next few minutes or even hours. He next from experience that if there was tension in the same room he himself it never lead to good resoults, it actually lead to him being either maimed or shot at. Barely exaping death or serious injuries. Finally Batman broke the silence.

˝That time after Klarion left and when we saw some memories from your childhood.˝

Inuyasha nodded.

˝We saw your mother and presumeablly also your father talking. He said something along the lines that you will have a human heart, now the question is. What did he mean by that?˝

Inuyasha glared at the ground, this was the first time someone asked about his emotions. The Dark Knight hasn`t realized that he had just asked him if he even had felling`s. Truth told Inuyasha has emotions and felling`s, but those are not strong most of the time. The only time they are is the night of the New Moon, when those thing keep him awake no matter what. In a way when he is overcame with them he usually thinks about many things, such as the things that suddenly have color and all those things. He would never admit it, but he sometimes takes a look at Kagome`s books and her sketch book in a way he cherishes the nights when he becomes human. Of course those are also the times he also hides in fear of being killed. So Inuyasha considers his next words carfeaully as to not tell the others of his weakness.

˝Thre`s a difference between a demon and human heart. Unlike humans who can fell emotions very strongly, demons don`t.˝

˝Does that mean you don`t have felling`s at all?˝ Zatanna asked.

˝Of course I have felling`s. The only difference is that I don`t think or dwell too much on them.˝

˝Why not?˝

˝Cause they`re stupid if you ask me.˝ The team could only stare at him as Inuyasha said those words. Kagome didn`t say anything, she knew that the hanyo usually stayed awake on new moon night not only because he`s afraid but also to think about the things he wouldn`t most of the time.

˝And about you having a human heart?˝ Batman wanted to know as many things as he could. Inuyasha`s eyes narrowed into slits and he glared at the Dark Knight.

˝You shouldn`t have tryed to enter his mind in the first place. Inuyasha doesn`t trust easily and asking him about his heart is like asking him about himself. And by entering his mind is just mean.˝

With those words the time travelling miko went after Inuyasha whom was in the room with his dogs. Kagome didn`t say anything and she only helped him bath, brush and feed the dogs, at the end the two played with the pups for a while and left soon after.

˝That`s none of your business and why are you asking me anyway?˝ That got everyone silent, because he did have a point. Why did Batman want to know about Inuyasha`s heart. Just then the hanyo in question turned towards the hangar and Dr. Fate walked in.

˝That in none of your concern to ask.˝ The Lord of Order answered.

˝Damn it to hell it is! You hate me don`t you!˝ Inuyasha was pissed.

˝I don`t know what your talking about.˝

˝Grrrr. You know it. Admit it you hate me!˝

˝I am concerned of your demonic nature and agressivnes towards other individuals around you. I am to-˝

˝You forgot I`m just half demon not a full blooded one you dumbass!˝

¨Exuse me.˝

˝You don`t like me `cause I`m only half human and half demon. You would be more comftrobale if I wasn`t a hanyo or better jet if I wasn`t even here!˝

˝I ask you to drop that tone youn-˝

˝I don`t take orders from anyone old man and certianlly not from you!˝ With that Inuyasha jumped at Dr. Fate, but before he did Kagome`s voice rang out.

˝Sit!˝ BHAM! And Inuyasha was on the ground, the young miko came to his side and after checking over him she glared at the Helmet of Fate.

˝Inuyasha has no need to tell you about his heart, emotions, past,and he certianlly doesn`t need to trust you. And just because he has a temper it doesn`t mean he`s agressive, that`s just the way he is. Not all half demons are the same.˝

˝Have you ever came across another half breed?˝ The miko and hanyo both glared daggers at the Lord of Order.

˝We have and let me tell you that Shiori, Jinenji and Izumo (who is dead) are not the same like Inuysha. They are all different and-˝ The Japanese girl paused for a second and a light bulb seemed to have gone off in that moment. She turned to Robin.

˝Can I maybe borrow a camera, it doesn`t matter what kind. It can be anything you don`t use anymore.˝ The Boy Wonder looked confused for a second, but he smiled, disappeared and came back with a camera that was still in good condition even if it looked to be an older model. Kagome thanked Robin and turned for the Zeta Tube, Inuyasha only followed her and a minute later the computer announced their departure and the team and three Leaguers were left in the training room in bewilderment and shock.

**AN: This is after episode 167**


	32. Chapter Half-Demons

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 32: Half- Demons

˝Recognized: Kagome; B10, Inuyasha;B11˝

The two time travelers in question entered the briefing room, the team, mentors and a few other Leaguers watched Kagome walk to Robin. To whom she handed a USB disk that the Bow Wonder inserted onto his gloved computer and then nodded to the older girl. Kagome smiled at him and walked into the center of the room. The holographic computer coming to life behind her.

˝For the last few days me and Inuyasha were in the Feudal Era I recorded some of our human, half demon and full blooded demon friends that we know. So yeah enjoy the show and please refrain from saying or making rude comments during the video.˝ After that she steped off to the side next to everyone`s attention was awerted to the holographic screen on witch the video was already rollig.

_Before them sat Kagome in her high school uniform, next to her was Inuyasha whom was looking at the camera warily._

_˝So this box can have moving pictures?˝_

_˝Basically yes, it records a video and you can watch it later on the TV or computer.˝ Was Kagome`s answer and just before the dog hanyo could reply a kid jumped in the girl`s lap._

All the female heroes cooed at the site of him.

_The kid had auburn hair, forest green eyes, cream colored fluffy tail, paw`s instead of feet and pointed ears. _

_˝Hey Kagome!˝ The kid greeted but then seemed to notice the camera. ˝What`s that?˝ _

The video stopped and Kagome spoke. ˝This is Shippo and he`s a fox yokai. He has been traveling with us sever since Inuyasha avenged his father by killing the Thunder Brothers.˝

_˝This is a camera, I`m gonna show the video of you and the others to Justice League. To introduce you and the others to them.˝_

_˝Really. So I can tell them anything about myself?˝ Shippo looked at the girl whom nodded in response._

_˝Of course.˝_

_Shippo again turned to the camera with a smile on his face. ˝Hi! My name`s Shippo and I`m a fox demon. Kagome is really amazing, she brings me lollypops each time she comes back.˝ Shipo took a more serious expresion that in all reality made him even more cuter than before. ˝Inuyasha on the other hand is an idiot.˝ At that revelation the half demon in question punched the kid on the head. A giant bump grew on Shippo`s head in a second, but at the same time a voice rang out._

_˝Sit boy!˝ BHAM!_

_And next thing they know is Inuyasha face fist in the ground. And just like Shippo man appeared out of nowhere a man came into view sitting next to the fallen hanyo away from Kagome. The man had black hair and indigo blue eyes, he wore black and purple robes with a monk`s staff and a rosary on his right arm._

˝And this is Miroku he`s a monk. He has a curse on his right arm that sucks in everything, the curse was first put on his grandfather and then onto his father. If we don`t kill Naraku the Wind Tunnel can suck him alive. So don`t be surprised if he makes a comment about bearing his children.˝

_˝Hello there Shippo, Kagome, Inuyahsa. And what could this be?˝_

_˝It`s a camera, Kagome`s making a video, whatever that is, so she can show it to all of her friends.˝_

_˝Ah! So I can say whatever I want?˝_

_˝Yeah of course Miroku.˝_

_˝Does this mean I get to ask if a lovely lady will bear my child?˝ As if on cue, Miroku got hit by a giant boomerang. _

_˝Monk!˝_

_The giant weapon was held by a girl with brown hair and eyes, and boy was she pissed. On her shoulder sat a cream colored cat with black paws, ears, diamond shaped marking on it`s forehead, red eyes and twin tails. _

˝This are Sango and Kirara. Kirara is a nekomata and don`t let her cute apperance fool you, she can turn into a horse sized cat with saber teeth. And also when in her bigger form Kirara can fly and use pyrokinesis. Sango is from a village of demon slayers, the weapon that she`s holding is a hiraikotsu. She also has a younger brother Kohaku whom has a shard of the Shikon jewel to keep him alive.˝

_˝Ah, my dear Sango. What could have I done to have offend you?˝_

_˝Stop asking each and every girl we meet the same question already.˝ Before Miroku could answer a new voice interuppted him. _

_˝AHH. Hello Master Inuyasha, now if you`ll exuse me I`m gonna have a nice meal.˝ The moment those words were finished Inuyahsa slammed his nose where a small spot had appeared, the little thing was now floating down to the ground muttering something along the lines of ´such is a flea`s life´. _

˝The thing that Inuyasha just flattened is Myoga a flea yokai or in other words Inuyasha`s ´loyal´ vassal. Myoga isn`t with us most of the time. The reason? Every time he senses danger he flees. He mostly stays with Totosai (the swords smith who forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga) and his three eyed cow demon Momo.˝

_˝Myoga? What are you doing here?˝ Kagome asked._

_˝I came to see how your latest battle with the Four War Gods went.˝ Myoga said._

_˝Do you know something we don`t?˝ Inuyasha had grabbed the flea between his claws and was fixing the little thing with a glare that even rivaled the Batglare._

_˝Whatever made you think that my Lord.˝ Was the flea`s response._

_˝Because I smelled Sesshomaru.˝_

_˝Uhh.˝ The flea paled at that revelation._

_˝Well, I`m waiting and tell the truth. Or I`m gonna tie you to a tree and leave you there for your fiance to find˝ At Inuyasha`s words Myoga paled even more._

_˝Please Master! I`m gonna tell you anything, just please don`t tie me to a tree.˝ The flea demon pleaded._

_˝Then start talking already!˝_

_˝Funny story actually. Your father kinda…well maybe wanted to rid of the Four War Gods at one time. But as you have probably guessed-˝_

_˝He died, go figure.˝ Inuyasha finished for Myoga, rolling his eyes. _

_˝Yes Master.˝_

_Just then Miroku`s right hand slipped behind Sango and a moment later the girl in question slapped the monk across his face. Leaving a red handprint on his face._

_˝And why did you grope me you lecher?!˝ Sango growled out between her teeth with a red face steaming with anger._

_˝Ah. But my dear Sango, my hand is cursed.˝ Was the wailed response Miroku gave to Sango whom only rolled her eyes and glared back at him. At that moment Shippo started crying something along the lines of Inuyasha being mean, Kagome shouting the word sit, Inuyasha landing on his face, Myoga jumped away as inconcetly as he could and the cat following the flea out of the crossfire. And just like that the video cut of._

_This time all of them were on a field that was full of different plants. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all helping an elderly woman with grey hair. But the most shocking thing was a humanoid figure that was over ten feet tall, with skin covered in scars, horse like face with large blue eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail._

˝This are Jinenji and his mother. Jinenji is also a hanyo, his father left him the herb farm. But despite his aperance and size, Jinenji is kind hearted and hard working. Even after how the villagers treated him he still forgave them and gave the men the herbs they needed to heal themselves. To be honest I thought his mother was baba yaga until we were told that Jineji`s father was the yokai parent.˝

_There was meadow with the Bone Eater`s Well in the middle of it. Around the well sat a group of five children. There was a girl with greenish blue hair in a ponytail, olive eyes and pointed ears. The girl was singing. Two boys one with a flute the other with some kind of guitar looking instrument. One of the boys had mostly orange hair, while the other had a reversed color scheme, both twins have orange eyes triangular marking under each eye as well as pointed ears. Another girl with olive green hair and eyes, with small red horns poking on the top of her head played an instrument with strings. Beside her was a boy with purple hair, brown eyes and goat horns playing the look a like guitar. Among these children the youngest of them danced around them and the Feudal Era gang, at the end sitting in Inuyasha`s lap. The girl had purple hair, blue eyes and fin like ears._

When the video stopped it was Inuyasha who spoke for the first time since entering the cave. ˝Have you ever heard of Horai Island?˝

Several of the Leaguers looked at each other in confusion, none of them had heard of such island ever before.

Inuyasha continued. ˝Horai Island is a legendary place. The island suddenly reveals itself from the strange mist every few decades. Way back, before Kikyo sealed me to a tree. We found half demon kids there. According to their story, they were bound to a group of demons, known as the Four War Gods. There was nothing more we could do, since the entire place had disappeared. So we returned to the village. What we`d seen wasn`t any ordinary island, but something out of ancient legends. Horai Island. There yokai and humans alike lived together in peace and over time there were many hanyo children born. But since none of us is ever accepted a barrier was put up to separate the island from those who would shun them. The Cauldron of Resonance was the device to project a time barrier around the island. But after we defeated the Four War Gods the island collapsed. Now, it is nothing but a memory. I also met the island`s guardian miko, Lady Kanade. The children on the island were being forced to jump into the Cauldron of Resonance every fifty years and with that the Four War Gods regained some of their power, also the time barrier was replaced again.˝

˝But why half demons? Wouldn`t it be easier to just throw a full blooded demon in, rather than a hanyo?˝ Robin asked.

˝This are Lady Kanade`s exact words to that: Normally the spiritual power that a human posseses, clashes with the demonic power of a demon. However in a half demon, the two powers merge. It is this energy of power that keeps this cauldron burning.˝Inuyasha paused fort he words to sink in and he continued after a minute or two. ˝The oldest girl with blue hair is Asagi, the boy with green hair is Roku, his younger twin with orange hair is Dai, the girl with green hair is Moegi, the boy with purple hair is Shion and the youngest girl among them (the one sitting in my lap) is Ai. And this is the Song of Parting.˝

_˝Father once said to me_

_Many moons ago_

_A demon hand will defend_

_Mother said one day_

_There is more that you must know_

_A mortal hand will sustain_

_Two hands together_

_Incomplete alone_

_Balance and union_

_And the gate will open_

_Go my children go_

_Go to crimson flames_

_To save our children_

_The lights of memory remain˝_

**AN: After movie 4**


	33. Chapter The Wind

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 33: The Wind

The team and two time travelers were again in Japan, but this time they were in a field of white wild flowers, surrounded by trees and many green hills. The team had managed to convince their mentors to let the teenagers have a picnic in the middle of nowhere. So now here they were having fun.

Kagome and M`gann were preparing the blanket, the food and drinks, while the others fooled around by chasing and playing with Wolf, four adult dogs and four puppies.

˝Lunch is ready!˝ M`dann called. As those words.

Twenty minutes later everyone was just chating and cilling out when both M`gann and Connor froze and looked around. Even Inuyasha`s ears perked up a sigh that he heard it too.

˝Is it just me or am I hearing things?˝ M`gann asked.

˝What do you mean by ´hearing things´?˝ Wally asked annoyed.

˝There was this voice, a woman. She whispered something¨ Connor answered.

˝What did this voice say?¨ Artemis asked.

Both aliens looked at each other then back at their friends.

˝I am the wind. The free wind.˝ Both of them said at the same time. As soon as those words left their mouths a white feather floated in their midst. Inuyasha snatched the feather and smelled it. The hanyo walked away leaving the others behind. Everyone looked curiously at Kagome but the miko only shrugged in response.

Some time later Inuyasha returned and pulled Kagome into the direction he had just returned from, the others following behind. And soon they came upon a patch of blood red flowers. Inuyasha walked to the patch, while pulling out a golden crystal in the shape of a dog paw print. The hanyo put the crystal on the feather from before on the patch of red flowers and he stepped back. In the next moment the teenagers saw a woman with black hair, burgundy red eyes and pointed ears crouching down. There were three holes in her chest and an onimous purple mist was exiting her body. And suddenly there stood none other than Sesshomaru himself only this time without his left arm.

_˝You… you came…˝ The woman sounded surprised._

_˝I followed the scent of blood and miasma.˝ Sesshomaru answered._

_˝Huh… I see, you thought I was Naraku. Disappointed that it`s not him.˝ The female yokai lowered her head._

_˝No. I knew it was you.˝ As soon as those words left the daiyokai`s mouth the woman`s eyes widened in surprise._

_˝I see.˝ A second later the team heard her voice in their heads. __˝You came here to see me.˝_

_Sesshomaru reached for a katana on his waist and more of the purple mist came from the woman._

_˝Even Tenseiga cannot save her.˝ __Sesshomaru thought before asking. ˝Are you leaving?˝_

_˝Yes… I`ve had enough. ˝ The woman replied. __˝Now that I`ve seen you one last time.˝__ As the female yokai thought of that her body disappeared leaving only a feather behind. Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave Inuyasha interrupted him._

_˝Wait Sesshomaru.˝_

_˝Inuyasha'˝ Kagome asked._

_˝Kagura. Did she suffer?˝ The hanyo asked._

_The older brother looked up to the sky and said. ˝She was smiling.˝ And the dog daiyokai left._

_Then Kagura`s voice echoed around the field. ˝I am the wind… The free wind…˝_

The team stared at the patch of red flowers where there only moments before stood a group of people.

˝Who the hell was that?˝ Artemis asked.

˝That was a Kagura, a wind yokai and many of Naraku`s incarnations. She died after she got her freedom.˝ Kagome said.

˝Freedom?˝ Kaldur looked curiously.

˝Naraku had her heart in his hand, she didn`t like him one bit. She also told us where Naraku`s heart is and helped Kohaku.. She was a wind sorceress so no surprise about her wanting to be free.˝ Inuyasha elaborated and the teenagers nodded at this.

˝But why did she die?˝ Robin asked.

˝My guess. Naraku gave Kagura her heart and then fatally wounded her as payment of her betrayel.˝ Inuyasha said and walked back into the direction of the Bio ship. After picking up the paw shaped crystal that is.

The teenagers left standing looked at the patch of red flowers, Connor breaking the silence.

˝What was that strange crystal he had?˝

˝Hmm.˝ Everyone looked at the clone.

˝You know the gold thingy shaped like a paw or something.˝ The clone said.

˝Now that you mention it, that`s the first time I have ever seen it.˝ Kagome said.

˝So you don`t know what it could be.˝ Zatanna stated.

The miko shook her head. ˝I could ask Myoga or Totosai next time I see them.˝

The others nodded and followed the way Inuyasha had went, with Wally running ahead of the others. A second later the team heard the poor speedster cry at the top of his lungs.

˝Nooooooo!˝

Inuyasha had striked again, stealing a bag of potato chips. And the team could do nothing else than laugh at their friends misfortune.

**AN: After episode 2 of The Final Act**


	34. Chapter The Afterlife

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 34: Afterlife

The team and their mentors were in the Bio ship flying to their destination for their next mission. Everyone was silent.

˝Hey Kagome.˝ M`gann broke the silence and the girl in question looked at her and nodded.

˝What did you learnt about that paw like crystal?˝ The Martian asked.

˝To be honest, neither Totasai or Myoga knew. They said that it`s probably an inu daiyokai thing and that I would have to ask Inuyasha.˝ Kagome said.

˝Why is Inuyasha so silent, not that I don`t mind or something.˝ Wally asked.

And Kagome looked away not looking at the others. The team looked at each other in confusion but remained silent.

˝What crystal?˝ Flash asked.

˝That`s none of your business.˝ Inuyasha growled.

An hour later the team and Leaguers arrived at their destination. They exited the Bio ship and came face to face with an old looking temple with many cracks in the walls. There were also many drawings in the walls and all four pillars.

˝So what is this place?˝ Artemis asked.

˝It`s an ancient temple and it is said that you can travel into the afterlife to visit those who have died.˝ Dr. Fate said.

˝Then why are we even here?˝ Beast boy asked.

˝It is also rumored that the nearby villagers have been seeing ghosts fort he past few months and teenagers have been dissappearing after going into the forest out of curiosity.˝ Batman said.

˝You could have came here before and you didn`t. Why?˝ Inuyasha asked.

˝In some of the records that both Green Lantern`s found on Oa about this temple. It is written that something called a hanyo can open the door.˝ Dr. Fate said, the teenagers gave him strange looks.

Superman continued. ˝They dicovered the records a few years back and the League didn`t know what the term ´hanyo´ meant back then. But some weeks ago Batman was going through the database when he stumbled upon the files and he brought them up in the meeting last week. And it was decided tha-˝

˝That next time me and Kagome would be back, you stupid people would drag us here! So you could go visit the dead! Are you out of your mind?! The dead are supposed to be left alone to rest in peace not to be disturbed by the living! It`s disrespectful to disturb them in their eternal rest! You`re real stupid, you know that?˝ Inuyasha was pissed. He remmbered that time Sesshomaru had told him the story of the gate to the afterlife, but the older dog demon had also said that the dead are to be left alone. Of course that was back then after his mother had died and Myoga had been stupid enough to tell the pup about the gate and Sesshomau was the one left to explain it to his younger brother to never diturb the dead in their eternal peace (Inuyasha had wanted to visit his mother at the time in the afterlife). So after that explanation Inuyasha had promised his big brother that he was never gonna look fort he gate to do so. And if he was being honest, he didn`t want to go in there because of that promise and to not disturb the dead. _Humans are so stupid about not leaving the dead alone. _Inuyasha thought.

˝It`s too late now to back out of this.˝ Dr. Fate said.

And he was right they all stood in front of a giant doors. Before the doors was a statue of the most weirdest creature they could have ever laid their eyes upon. The creature was a mix of every animal that lived on the planet and some of it`s body parts resembled that of a human as well.

Dr. Fate pushed the dog hanyo ahead rather roughly whom only glared at the helmet. Inuyasha was`t in a good mood and he let everyone know that by snarling at the helmet in a very nasty way. But he still proceded to approach the doors and he would have continued. If it weren`t for a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

**˝Who goes there?˝** The voice was female.

**˝My name`s Inuyasha.˝** The dog eared hanyo answered.

˝**Welcome Inuyasha. I am the guardian of this gates. Would you like to enter?˝**

**˝To be honest? No, but those stupid old gezzer`s want me to ´open the gate´. Since I`m the only one who can.˝**

**˝They are right that only a hanyo can open this gates, but that is only with my permission.˝** At those words the statue moved, the heroes all screamed (everyone exept Batman and Dr. Fate), both time travelers only looked on with no surprise or shock on their faces.

**˝I knew you were the guardian, you smell like a mix of both demon and human blood.˝**

**˝I am a daiyokai,but yes I do have a little bit amount of human blood as well. And why wouldn`t you want to enter the gates?˝**

**˝Sesshomaru once said that you must leave the dead to rest on peace, not go and disturb them.˝**

**˝You are right about leaving the dead alone, of coure you can only see those whom you have known in their life or if they are your ancestors.˝**

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

**˝And while we are at the subject. Who were your parents?˝**

**˝My mother was Izayoi and my father was Inu no Taisho.˝**

**˝I meet your father once, when I was walking in the world of the dead and I head many things about him before his death as well.˝**

**˝Keh.˝**

**˝You never met him.˝**

**˝No.˝ **Just then Inuyasha felt a presence enter his mind, but it was soon pushed back and the guardian growled at the people behind his back.

**˝The two Martians tryed to enter your mind ti spy on our conversation. As you have realized I am speaking to you so others can`t understand. This is a private conversation between a guardian and hanyo. The girl in miko garb was against spying, I must say she is very kind.˝**

**˝That is Kagome for you.˝ **Inuyasha smirked.

**˝She cares deeply about you and you care for her. Anyway before you and your companions enter I must tell you abou some of the rules˝**

Inuyasha nodded letting the guardian know that he was listening.

**˝There is a path that leads to a clearing, witch you must not under any cicumstances leave. Unless you want to be stuck in the afterlife for all eternity. You must not take anything out of there, unless a parent that is dead gives it to you. And lastly you are not allowed to talk to those that you don`t know. You can stay in there for only an hour then you must return back. Don`t worry you can talk to your old man, because you do know him in a way.˝**

**˝What makes you think I would recognize him anyway?˝**

The guardian smiled mischieviously. **˝His scent.˝ **And then the doors opened behind her. Inuyasha looked back and motioned the others to follow him. As the heroes entered Inuyasha explained the rules to them.

Before them was a path of black and white stones, on both sides there were all kind of plants. From the smallest bush to the biggest tree. At the end the path seemed to become wider as it turned out to be a meadow full of different flowers in all colors of the rainbow. In the middle of the meadow there was a lake of crystal clear water.

Robin was the first to approach the lake and as soon as his reflection showed on the surface, a blue crystal floated out of the water. The crystal glowed and moments later they were all standing in a circus tent surrounded by people of different ages. They all looked up and saw a family of five people performing on the trapeze, with the exeption of one that sat on the platform watching. The teenagers were amazed, but soon all that ended with a snap and the four acrobats fell with a sickening crack. The figure that he`s been sitting on the platform was now on the ground next to the five bodies crying itself out. And at that moment the heroes recognized the person as Robin, the only difference was his age and the fact they could now see his sky blue eyes. Then the image disappeared and the heroes were back in the meadow from before.

˝What the hell was that?˝ Inuyasha asked. The Leaguers and Wally glared at the hanyo.

˝That was the day my parents, cousin, aunt and uncle died. After that Bruce Wayne took me in and a few months later I became Robin and brought their murderer to justice.˝ Robin answers looking at the dog hanyo with no hatred in his eyes.

Just then they heard rustling and a giant white dog entered the clearing. The dog had white fur, two tails, a single blue jagged like stripe on each cheek, twin streaks of fur running down his back. The sclera of the dogs eyes was red, with blue irises almost grey. The two time travelers were surprised at the size of the dog before them, this dog demon made Sesshomaru look like a puny puppy and not a fully grown demon at all.

Inuyasha was the first to react, he growled and pounced. Kagome was ready to shout the sit command when suddenly the dog eared hanyo skided to a halt at the end akwardly landing on his back near the dog demons front paws. Inuyasha wore a bewildered expression all the while the dog was slightly amused at the reaction he got from the hanyo.

**˝Good to see you as well pup.˝** The dog demon responded and again the heroes were confused fort he second time that day.

**˝Is it just me or is your scent familiar, but I don`t remember ever seeing you before.˝**

**˝I`m not surprised that you don`t remember me. Chuckle. You were only a pup the last time we met, a newborn to be exact and maybe some of my scent stayed on the robe of the fire rat that I gave your mother.˝**The dog yokai said.

Inuyasha just stared at the older demon and then realization hit him as if Kagome had just said the s word and his eyes widened in shock. ˝But you… how… no way… it can`t be, can it?˝ His brain was having a mental meltodown_._

The heroes looked at Inuyasha then at the dog and again at Inuyasha in confusion.

˝Inuyasha are you okay?˝ Kagome asked.

**˝I think I just broke him.˝**The dog said not that anyone could hear him really.

˝WHATINTHEWORLDISGOINGON?FIRSTTHEKIDTALKSTOSOMELIVINGSTATUE,SECONDHETRYESTOATTACKAGIANTWHITEDOGANDTHIRDHE`SABLABERINGMESSONTHEFLOORNOTMAKINGANYSENSEATALL!˝ Flash sad with his fast speech.

˝No idea.˝ Wally responded.

˝Kagome do you think that you could snap Mister Overgrown Puppy Dog back to reality?˝ Artemis asked.

˝I can try, but I`m not sure if it would even work.˝ The miko responded, but she stepped to the hanyo anyway. ˝Inuyasha? Come on snap you of it. You`re scaring me. Please. ˝ The girl tryed jet the dog hanyo remained the same.

˝Didn`t know father was bigger than Sesshomaru.˝ Inuyasha whispered in japanese and Kagome was the only one who understood him. As soon as those words registered in her mind she looked up to the giant beast that had by now laid down and only nodded it`s head as if to confirm what Inuyasha had just said.

˝Dick?˝

And in that moment female voice sounded behind the heroes who turned around and came face to face with a couple. The woman had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The man had black hair and brown eyes. Both of them wore same colored costumes.

˝Mom? Dad?˝ Robin asked unsure.

The couple smiled and the woman responded. ˝It`s us my Little Robin.˝ The moment those words left her mouth the boy in question ran into his parents waiting arms. The family reunited with tears of happines after a long time. Robin knew the two were dead, but somehow he was still happy seeing them for the first time in five years.

Garfield turned into another direction and quickly noticed a woman with red hair and blue eyes standing and looking at him with a warm smile on her face.

˝Mom!˝ The shape shifter called and ran into the woman`s embrace, both mother and son cryed tears of joy.

The heroes wached on the happy reunions between two boys and parents. The girls had tears in their eyes and the boys only smiled or in Wally and Connors cases hugged their girlfriends.

In that moment there was a whisper of a voice that slowly grew in volume until there was a woman standing right in front of them. She had long black hair and soft brown eyes. At the sight of her some of the Leaguers and team eyes widened, because they recognized her as to whom she was.

˝Cast away your worries, my dear

For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you`ve nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away

As you lay your head and you rest

May your dreams take over, my love

Listen close, my son of the west

For your destiny lies above

Though the world is cruel

There`s a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seems lost and you can`t find your way

Think of me as you look to the sky

Child mine, your future is bright

For your father`s blood`s in your veins In dark times, I pray you will fight

For the world will soon know your name˝

Inuyasha came out of his mental breakdown, stood up and walked ower to the woman that was shorter than him by a few inches. But none the less the two still embraced.

The heroes looked away and in that moment they saw the giant dog shrink in size and before them stood a man that was even taller than Inuyasha himself. The man had long white hair in a high ponytail, the same shade of golden eyes with vertical pupils, wide jagged purple stripes o each cheek. Dressed in a white kimono and hakama, armored boots and a sash. A breastplate with a spiked rim, armored gauntlets and a layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder and a parted pelt flowed down his back. The man steeped to both human and hanyo and hugged them both. The woman smiled while Inuyasha`s eyes widened for a second, only to lean into the embrace in his parents arms.

_˝He wasn`t expecting to have been embraced by his father. And now I know that Inuyasha looks exactly like his father.˝ _Kagome thought. _˝Now that I think about both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru share their fathers eye and hair color.˝_

By then Robin and Garfield had finished with their family reunions and were now observing the japanese family that was for the first time like a real family since in like forever.

˝I am happy to see you again my little pup.˝ the woman spoke and Inuyasha scoffed.

˝I am not a pup.˝ He defended himself.

˝Oh? Really? Chuckle. You will always be my pup no matter how old you get.˝ The woman smiled, hugged her so called pup with a few japanese words that were meant for only Inuyasha to hear. The woman walked over to Kagome and gave the girl a hug whispering in the time traveling mikos ear.

˝Thank you.˝

After that she left a very surprise Kagome in her wake.

**˝That was something new. Good to see you too my son.˝ **The Great Dog Demon said. Inuyahsa gave him a weird look.

**˝I`m guessing Izaoi, Myoga and Totosai told you about me or only mentioned some of the demons and the battles I fought in.˝**

**˝Pretty much. I know that I used to ask Sesshomaru about you, but he always either told me to shut up or changed the subject.˝ **There was silence between the two.

**˝I`m sorry.˝**

**˝About what?˝**

**˝Sigh. For not being there with you or your mother after you were born. And maybe even some other things.˝**

**˝To be honest I don`t know what I should be angry at you for.˝**

**˝I remember the first time I saw you. Back then, only moments away from death that awaited me. You were so small, silver hair, those dog ears and pretty much everything about you. Somehow I was proud, I stil l am, that you were my son. I didn`t care that you were gonna be a hanyo. I was just happy about falling in love with Izayoi and then you even if it was briefly. I was thinking of so many things before your birth. Being worried and exited at the same time does that to you. Sesshomaru wasn`t happy but things will get better between you two in time that is.˝ **The man looked at Kagome and smiled. **˝I see you found yourself someone to love and protect.˝ **Inuyasha was about to say something when he was interupted by Wally.

˝It`s time to say Goodbye and leave.˝

Inuyahsa wanted to talk some more to his father even though it was time to leave.

**˝Here.˝ **His father gave him a scroll. **˝I want you and Sesshomaru to read this, only after you defeat Naraku.˝**

Inuyasha nodded as he took the offered scroll, before giving a brief hug to the older demon and following the others.

Later

The team was lounging in the living room back in the mountain in silence.

˝Sooo. What does the scroll say?˝ Robin asked.

˝It ain`t any of yer business.˝ Inuyasha growled back.

˝Come on Dude! Tell us what it is already. Is it some kind of cool map to a sec- Ow! What was that for?˝ Wally said.

˝Just drop it Baywatch. It`s obviously none of our business to snoop around.˝ Artemis answered her boyfriend after hitting him over the head.

The team dropped the whole ´Inuyahsa got a scroll from his dad thing´ and enjoyed the evening, all the while Inyuahsa`s mind was on the scroll.

_˝Just what did father write in there?˝_

**AN: After episode 11 The Final Act.**


	35. Chapter Its over

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 35: It`s over

˝Recognized: Miko; B10˝ The computer announced.

The team looked at the entrance expecting for Inuyasha to appear, but the computer didn`t make a sound.

˝Where is Inuyasha?˝ Zatanna asked.

Kagome sighted as she stood there not moving from her spot.

˝Is he coming later?˝ Robin asked.

˝No, he isn`t.˝

Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes.

˝It`s over. We defeated Naraku and the Shikon jewel is gone as well.˝

˝But what does this have to do with Inuyasha not coming?˝ Wally asked.

˝The Bone Eater`s Well stopped working anymore. And I think that my purpose has been fullfiled back in the Feudal Era.˝ Kagome said.

˝Oh Kagome.˝ M`gann said. The teenagers were interupted when the mentors entered the room.

˝Where is Inuyahsa? You both were supposed to be here for training.˝ Black Canary said.

˝He isn`t and won`t be coming.˝ Kagome answered.

Superman raised an eyebrow. ˝What is that supposed to mean?˝

˝ Naraku and the Shikon jewel are no more. And the Bone Eater Well stopped working.˝ Then the now former time traveling miko explained their battle with Naraku, how she was trapped in darkness with the completed Jewel and her wish.

˝I`m going home now. I just came to tell you about the Shikon jewel˝ Kagome said as she laft.

˝Recognized: Miko; B10.˝

Later Kagome was in her room crying silently to herself. _˝I never thought what was gonna happen to me after the jewel was completed. Or what was gonna happen to the others.˝ _She got out of her bed and stepped to the window. _˝I can`t just sit around and do nothing either. I will stay on the team and do whatever I can to help them and the Leaguer by protecting those around me.˝ _Kagome looked up at the moonless sky with determination. _˝Inuyasha we will see each other some day, but until then please stay safe.¨_

The night was dark. He was sitting on the highest branch on the Tree of Ages. Inuyahsa couldn`t see much, mostly because the moon was missing from the night sky and because he was human. His now brown eyes stared into the darkness, his usually silver white hair was now an inky black, his ears were now that of a human, his sharp claws and fangs were gone replaced with flimsy human teeth and nails and lastly his tail was gone. Normally Inuyasha would have stayed near his companions on such night, but not tonight. No, he had a lot to think about and he needed to be left alone.

He missed Kagome with all of his heart and he had realized in the last month or so that he had fellings for the miko he may never see again. He loved her, just like he had love Kikyo fifty years ago, but this time things were different in a way. Of course Kikyo had accepted him over time, but Kagome had accepted him faster than Kikyo, after the whole ´give me the Jewel or I will kill you´ thing and the first sit command.

Kikyo had pointed her arrow at him and even though she hadn`t shoot him she still called him a hanyo, before he told her his name. Kagome on the other hand had always called to him by his name and nothing else. She had also admitted to him that she loved him as to who he is and she didn`t care about him being a hanyo. To Kagome he was just Inuyasha, not some hanyo or half breed, just him and nothing more or less. But one thing was for certain. Kagome had taught him how to smile, how to believe in people. Kagome was the reason he could make friends and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others, to understand true strength and kindness. They're all things he learned from Kagome.

Then his mind wondered to everything the had happened over the past six or more months. The people he had met and befriended ever since he had been awakened from his fifty year nap. The Higurashi family, Feudal Era and heroes had accepted him for who he is. And besides that he got to meet his father, whom gave him a scroll.

_˝Next time Sesshomaru is here I need to remember to talk with him. Kagome, I promise to wait for five hundred years if I have to see you again.˝ _Inuyasha thought just as the sun started to rise and his demonic power started to return.

**AN: This story still isn`t finished. And the whole six months thing, I did a bit of math on how many times Inuyahsa turned human. So yeah here are the episodes and movie where he turned human.**

**Episode 13 ****The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha**

**Episode 44 Kaijinbo's Evil Sword**

**Episode 57-58 Fateful Night in Togenkyo**

**Episode 67 The Howling Wind of Betrayal**

**Movie 2 ****The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Episode 162 Forever with Lord Sesshōmaru**

**Thx for reading and see you all next time.**


	36. Chapter The Scroll

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 36: The Scroll

Sesshomaru was walking into the forest, towards the Bone Eaters Well. Rin had told him that his younger brother was waiting for him there, to discuss something important. So he had left Jaken and A-Un in the old miko`s home with Rin.

Sesshomaru was irritated, he had been ready to leave when his young charge told him about Inuyasha`s request for their meeting. So here he was making his way to the well, when he could be somewhere else a long time ago.

Inuyasha smelled him rather than saw his older brother enter the meadow with the well. He himself was siting and looking into it. And now after Naraku had been defeated, he and Sesshomaru could finally read the scroll their father entrusted him with.

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother looking into the well. Not moving a muscle, only his ears perked up. The older yokai smelled his surroundings and quickly realized that the hanyo had been by the well three days ago. This was unexpected to say the least. _˝What is so special about this well anyway?˝ _Were his thoughts, but for now that was not important.

After a while Inuyasha stood up and looked at his older sibling. Ther were many things to be discussed and one of them was the scroll that Inuyasha still had.

Of all things that Sesshomaru had expected, this was not one of them. Inuyasha reached into his robe, took out a rolled up scroll witch he promtly threw at his older sibling. Who caught it with a clawed hand.

The daiyokai was confused. The scroll carried his father`s scent, yet Inuyasha was the one who had it. Sesshomaru was tempted to read the scroll, but his younger siblings voice stopped him from doing so.

˝Before you read that damn thing there`s a few things you need to hear.˝ Inuyasha said, looking back into the well.

Sesshomaru nodded, although the younger haven`t seen him do so.

˝The Bone Eaters Well is used to dispose of yokai. It is also a gateway between the Feudal Era and Kagome`s time, the future for us in a way.˝ Inuyasha paused. ˝There I met Kagome`s mother, grandfather and younger brother. The Bone Eaters Well and the Tree of Ages are located on their shrine. And things are so weird there, especially the TV, radio, video games and some other stuff I don`t know about.˝ Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing.

˝We also met some brats, their mentors and some other people called the Justice League.˝ At Sesshomaru`s confused look the younger explained. ˝They save, protect humans and capture criminals without killing them. Weird I know. But oh well, me and Kagome worked with the brats on some missions. Some adults didn`t like me too much, I did bit one of them and scare most of them. The brats were Aqualad a.k.a. Kaldur an Atlantean, his mentor is Aqualad. Kid Flash a.k.a. Wally a human with super speed, his mentor is Flash. Robin a human, first kid hero in history, mentor Batman. Artemis is an archer, her mentor is Green Arrow. Miss Martian a.k.a. M`gann is a Martian, her uncle Martian Manhunter is her mentor. Superboy a.k.a. is half human half Kryptonian, Superman doesn`t teach him when he should. Rocket a.k.a. Raquel has some weird belt and her mentor is Icon. And last but not least Beastboy a.k.a. Garfield, some kid who can shape shift into different animals, M`gann`s adopted brother.˝ Sesshomaru gave the hanyo a look, while the younger only grinned. ˝Stupid names I know, but not the worst like some other ones. Like Hawkman or Plasticman or watever they come up with. And so yeah me and Kagome worked with the brats after meeting them. That happened before the Band of Seven. Sigh. Right before our final battle with Naraku and after Kagome fought some yokai called entrance exam the mentors, team and us two went to the Gates to the Afterlife. There we ran into Robin`s parents, Garfield`s mother, my mother and our father.˝

Sesshomaru`s eyes widened, because that explained quite some things, such as the scroll. ˝Me and father talked a bit, not for long though so he gave me the scroll. Told me we could read it after Naraku was defeated.˝ Inuyasha finished his explanation.

Sesshomaru looked from his younger sibling and then at the scroll and back at Inuyasha. Then he finally made up his mind and opened the scroll that had the Great Dog Demons writing on it, he looked back at the hanyo before reading the scroll out loud so the younger could hear him.

_˝My sons, I`m sorry for not being there for the both of you. I watched you two grow in the last year in many ways. Such as the fact that both of you proved to grow stronger and to an extent closer._

_Sesshomaru you were not happy with the fact that I left Tenseiga to you, thinking that your younger brother was the favorite of the two. The truth is I care the same for the both of you, you also needed to learn about compassion, kindness and companionship while losing someone dear to you. It may sound cruel in a way, but that was the only way to shatter that wall of no emotions and create a spark of caring for other living beings around you. And it seems you found that companion in Rin, just wait until a few years from now she`s gonna be a young woman and then the sparks will fly. I see you also created Bakusaiga, a sword made from your own body. To create a sword within ones body is quite a feat to accomplish. You are one of the first Inu Daiyokai in history to do so, last time was at least 10000 years is your sword in every way be it blood, flesh or bones it is yours by all rights.˝ _

Sesshomaru paused for a second and he could fell happiness after a long time, until something clicked. _ ˝What does he mean to say about Rin? He makes it sound as if I actually like her.˝_ The daiyokai looked at Inuyasha whom hadn`t moved from his spot. Although the youngers ears were turned into Sesshomaru`s direction who only continued reading the scroll.

_˝And as for you Inuyasha, I`m glad you chose your human heart instead of the demon one. You got Tessaiga to keep your yokai blood in check, to protect those around you and most importantly that you acepted your hanyo nature. You met people who care about you and don`t care what you are, but who you are on the inside. With Kagome`s help you learned many things and your other companions were there to support you on this journey. _

_That reminds me the paw like crystal that you have is actually a part of your body. Before you go and try to do something to Myoga or Totosai understand the fact that only Daiyokai have these crystals that appear some time in life. The crystal becomes a part of your body around the time you turn 50 (this age applies for Inu Daiyokai, don`t know for other kinds for Daiyokai). I guess you will never be able to change your form or you will be able in a few more centuries, who knows? But I wish you luck and Sesshomaru do help him if/when the time comes fort he crystal to merge with your younger siblings body._

_For now I must say goodbye. As the dead and the living aren`t allowed to communicate for long. I wish the both of you live long and well for centuries to come._

_Toga˝_

Sesshomaru finished reading the scroll and for the first time in centuries he felt somehow at peace knowing that his father didn`t favor Inuyasha over him, but thought of both siblings equaly. Sesshomaru was about to leave when he locked eyes with Inuyahsa who was giving him a curious look.

˝So… what does the crystal thing do exactly? Cause I`ve been wondering that for a long time.˝ The younger interupting Sesshomaru from leaving.

The older of the two thought for a second before sitting in front of his sibling and explaining the concept of the crysals power, use, dangers and so on. Yet somehow they both felt okay with spending some time together, just like they used at least over 150 years ago without trying to kill each other.

**AN: I ship Sesshomaru/Rin and don`t tell me that they would`t make a great couple, because I think they would. And sorry for not updating for so long, I kinda had to get the spark for writing again and there is also the whole school thing that needed more of my attention than writing. But for now enjoy this chapter and I`ll try to post sooner than this. **

**Thx for reading and see ya all next time.**


	37. Chapter She made her choice

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 37: She made her choice

Kagome was sitting on a chair behind the desk in her bedroom with a pencil in hand writing in a notebook. Just a few hours prior she had visited the team with whom she celebrated her graduation. Her mother was in the kitchen, younger brother was playing soccer and grandfather was in the shed cleaning it from top to bottom.

_˝It has already been three years since I came back form the Feudal Era and since then their have been new members that joined the team. Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy,Guardian, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Guardian and the second Robin. The Robin I meet three yeas ago goes by Nightwing now. Rocket and Zatanna both joined the League not too long ago, both Wally and Artemis went coullege and don`t do much of the hero anymore, but they do come around the cave every one in a while to train or hang out. Wally forgot where his secret stash is (he had been counting on Inuyahsa to found it for him some months before the final battle with Naraku.˝_

The former time traveling miko stood up from the chair and made her way outside where she walked into the well house. Her mind filling with many thoughts. _˝Why did the well stop working? Was it because of the fellings I had? Did I do it? When the Bone Eaters Well disappeared and I was left stranded alone in the darkness, I felt so scared and sad. But what I didn`t realize at the time was that I`ve been int the darkness for three whole days. Poor mom, grandpa and Sota, with me gone they felt as scared and sad as I did. I felt really bad for what I put them through and I was just so happy to be back here, I felt so relived and then the well closed. Inuyahsa ever since then I can`t stop thinking that maybe the reason I went to the Feudal Era and the reason the well stopped working after the Shikon Jewel disappeared was that my job was done and I`m meant to spend the rest of my life in this world. The world without you. But Inuyahsa I want to see you.˝_

While the girl had been thinking she noticed a slight brezze ruffle her dark hair and she gasped.

˝What`s wrong?˝ Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter as she entered and stood next to the younger girl.

˝Mom.˝

The two of them looked into the well and saw the clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds. ˝The sky.˝

The girl leaned to her mother who hugged he rover her shoulder and sighted, Kagome spoke after a few moments of hesitation.

˝Mom.. I… I`ve been thinking.˝

The older woman put her hands on her daughter`s shoulders and spoke.

˝Kagome. I understand.˝ She smiled, while her daughter returned the smile with tears in her eyes.

Miroku and Sango were doing laundry while the twin girls played with Inuyahsa`s ears.

˝Doggy, doggy.˝ The two girls giggled.

˝You make a good toy.˝ Shippo said.

˝Hey. Would you do something about the twins.˝ Inuyahs grmbled.

˝Girls leave his ears alone.˝ Miroku said.

˝I`m sorry Inyuasha.˝ Sango apologized with her youngest child on her back.

In that Inuyasha`s ears twitched, the hanyo looked up, grabed the twins and threw them at the kitsune.

˝Alright girls go slay the fox.˝

˝No way. I didn`t sigh up fort his.˝ Shippo protested.

˝Our Shippo.˝ One twin said.

˝We slay you.˝ The other responded.

Inuyasha ran through the forest all the while thinking. _˝This scent. There`s n o mistake.˝_

And soon enough he came up to the well and reached with his clawed hand into it, after not even a second a soft hand reached into his and the hanyo pulled the girl he loved the most out. The two of them only staring into each others eyes.

˝Inuyahsa I`m so sorry were you witing here for me.˝

˝Kagome. You idiot, what have you been doing all this time.˝ The two embraced into a hug that was soon interupted when the res tof their friends came into the clearing.

˝Kagome!˝ Shippo called.

˝You made it back!˝ Sango said.

˝It`s been much too long Kagome.˝ Miroku followed.

˝Miroku, Sango, Shippo! It`s good to see you!˝ She greeted them back noting the three new additions. Kagome closed her eyes and then happily ran to her friends two words echoing in her mind.

_˝I`m back.˝_

Present

˝Recognized: Nightwing;B01˝ Announced the computer when said person in question entered, the team whom had been sparing amongst each other looked at him. But soon confusion grew on their faces when the hero in black and blue put his finger to one ear.

˝Hey Bats. You think you could gather everyone in the Watchtower, even the team… It`s important… I just returned from Kagome`s house and her mother gave me a flash drive… Yes I checked it… There`s the video she showed us three yeas ago, you know the one with her friends… There is another video added… No I haven`t… Sota said that everyone needs to see it, including the never members… On my way, I`m bringing the team then.˝ And with that he finished.

Wally who was that day at the cave ran over to his best friend. ˝What was that all about?˝

˝Kagome left a message for us.˝ Was all the younger said and made his way towards the Zeta tube.

Everyone looked confused but followed non the less.

Half and hour later every member of the Justice League and teenagers sat in the meeting room waiting for an explanation. Soon Nightwing started speaking and everyone grew silent.

˝I went to Kagome`s house earlier since she hasn`t been coming to the cave and I went to make sure she was okay. When I got there Mrs. Higurashi greeted me and handed me the flash drive, Sota only said that we all need to see it..˝ And with that the vigilante clicked the video.

After a few moments Kagome appeared, she wore civilian clothes and she was in what those whom had been at her house before, was her bedroom. The girl was sitting on the bed while the camera had probably been put on her desk.

_˝This is kind off weird, but I`ll do it anyway. I haven`t told you what exactly happened before I came back home. But before I go to the final battle I`m gonna start from the beginig. It all started on my fifteenth birthday,…˝ _And then the time traveling miko told the whole story, from her first meeting with Inuyasha to Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myoga, Totosai, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Ayame, Kikyo, Kohaku and so on until she came to the end where she told them of the final battle with Naraku.

_˝And if you`re reading this it means that I had made my decision of going back to the Feudal Era to live with Inuyasha. I will miss you guys and all, but it was great meeting you all, going on missions, having fun, but my true place is here with Inuyasha. Maybe we will see each other one day, but until then good luck to all of you.˝_

And with that the video ended leaving the adults and teenagers in silence. After a while the words finally sank in and only one thing run through everyone`s minds.

_˝She made choice.˝_

**AN: This takes place in the middle and after The Final Act episode 26, it also takes place one year before the second season of Young justice.**

**Txt time.**


	38. Chapter The Journey

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 38: The Journey

It had been a few months since Kagome has left the modern time for the Feudal era to be with Inuyasha. Meanwhile the dogs had stayed with the team and those members who lived in the cave were the ones to take care of them. The nine dogs went sometimes on missions with the team when them teenagers needed more noses to find something or had a room for themselves, warm beds and plenty of food to go around.

But even if their lives were better than before they had met Inuyasha, it still wasn`t what they wanted. They wanted to be with the dog eared hanyo, to run by his side, to be free.

For an Inu Daiyokai to name you is an honor in every dogs eyes no matter the breed. You are to stay with the demon till your last breath. This bond is far ancient than the bond between man and man`s best friend.

So it was no surprise that the dogs weren't listening to the teenagers too well. Oh, they listened to Kagome, but after the time traveling miko had left. Well let's just say they caused mischief (the younger ones especialy), or did something they shouldn't of have. For example they tore the couch and all the soft equipment in the training room apart, leaving the adults with greying hair. On missions the dogs actually ignored the team and Garfield had to bribe them for an hour (or he gave up), before the dogs finally budged and did what they were supposed to do.

So it was a surprise for the teenagers when the dogs wanted to go with them on a mission with them. The thing is the team had gotten a mission in Japan, so the dogs had talked with Wolf whom the team had wanted to take with.

**"Wolf, could you stay here and let us go with them?" **Tsuki asked the white wolf.

Wolf looked curiously at the dogs, they were in their so called den. **"And why should I? Last time I checked you don't listen to anything they tell you to do."**

The dogs knew what Wolf was talking about and they all looked down dejected, exept Zasshu. The wolf-dog whom was usually quiet looked at the full blooded wolf with determination in her eyes.

**"You're right we haven't been listening to anyone." **They all looked surprised at her. **"But I have a question for you. Would you listen to anyone if Connor left without a goodbye? Would you care for those around you, who think they could use you for anything. I don't know how your life was like, but know that we never met a human with a kind soul. My mother was a stray who just so happens to mate with a wolf and have a litter of pups. We were all brought to a shelter and no one wanted me or my siblings only because we were part wolf. So when that **_**thing**_** of a man came and took me, I thought I was gonna get a family. But I was so wrong, he treated me like trash, didn't feed me, NOTHING!" **The dogs and Wolf all reeled back, Zasshu never raised her voice.** "And soon I wasn't the only one in that hellhole. Tsuki, Kin, Arashi and Washi were brought and we were forced to do terrible things that we all regret. And when Inuyasha came and got us out of there, sigh, that was our first moment of freedom and being given a name and a home ws something that we only dreamed of until then. Until then I thought all humans were the same twisted animals, but the moment Kagome named Tsuki and Kin's pups I knew that not all of them were the same. That's why we want to go to Japan, to look for him and Kagome, to run with them and to be free with them."**

Wolf looked on in silence now finally understanding their plans.

**"You want to go there to leave the team, go find those two and stay with them. I understand, but promise me you will help those kids finish their mission before leaving." **Wolf said.

Zasshu smiled. **"We will. And thank you for everything."** The other dogs nodded and walked into the Bio ship, for the last time.

In the Bio ship, the team watched the nine dogs in confusion, curiosity and shock. They haven't expected to come with them, for unknown reasons. But they weren't gonna complain since they needed to track their culprits down and the only way they could do that was with either Wolf or dogs. Wolf didn't come when Connor called him.

When the Bio ship landed Nightwing gave orders. "We'll split into 4 groups to cover more ground, two dogs per one and one group per three dogs." And with that the team split into groups. And they went their own ways

It didn't take long for one group to find and apprehend their targets. The teens had been surprised when the dogs _actually_ listened to their comands, but they decided to not comment on it.

So the team was walking into the Bio ship when Garfield noticed something. The shape shifter turned around seeing the dogs sitting there without moving a muscle. He looked to the entrance and back at the dogs with a questioning expression. "What are you guys waiting for? We're leaving in like..." The green skined boy turnet to the Bio ship. "...now!" He looked at the dogs with confusion.

Tsuki rose to her paws, tail between her legs and walked to the shape shifter, whined and turned around. Garfield followed her line of sight and in the distance he saw mountains, forests, rivers and so on. He was interuppted by Tsuki's bark and he turned his attention to her. Tsuki barked and he swore she nodded towards the mountains the other dogs also raising to their paws and looking as if they were gonna walk into the direction.

Realization dawned upon him, Garfield looked over each dog carfeully, noting the collars that each dog still wore. The collars being a different colors with the JL written on the front.

"You want to go and find them, right?." He asked more than stated. And as if they could understand him the dogs all barked or in Zasshu's case howled as if to confirm his question. The shape shifter walked to each dog, rubbing behind their ears and taking of the collars in return. The dogs turned to him in anticipation.

"Go." He said. "Find them and stay there." Garfield finished with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

The dogs all howled, turned their backs and ran towards the forest quickly disappearing with no trace.

Garfield`s eyes stayed on the same spot as to where the dogs had dissapeard into. After a few moments just staring into the forest the green skinned boy walked into the Bio ship where he sat into his seat a sad yet happy look on his face. M`gann being his sister was the forst to notice this.

˝Is something wrong?˝ She asked, drawing the other teenagers attention on the shape shifter. Nightwing looked around and noticed for the first time that something wasn`t right.

˝Where are the dogs?˝ The others looked at their leader and around, they to noticed the absence of the nine canines.

˝They left.˝ Garfield said all eyes trained on him. ˝Sigh. They went to find Kagome and Inuyasha.˝ The boy finished.

The original team members eyes widened at those words. The others only looked confused.

˝Umm, amigo. Who is this Inuyasha person you mentioned, not for the firs time?˝ Blue Bettle asked.

˝He`s the only person Kagome has fallen in love with. And the guy she chose to spend the rest of her life with.˝ Artemis answered, the original members nodding along.

˝And so the dogs went to look for them?˝ Wonder girl asked.

˝You could say that. All tough now that I think about it, I don`t think they will see Kagome. Inuyasha maybe, but not Kagome.˝ Nightwing said.

˝Why not?˝ Lagoon boy asked.

The original members all looked at the newer ones with a somehow sad look in their eyes. And for the rest of the trip back to Mount Justice no one spoke not even once.

The newer members wondering about the look in their friends eyes. All the while the original ones only thought of their two time traveling friends and their fate, hoping against hope that they would see those two again alive and happy.


	39. Chapter Whatre ya all staring at?

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 39: What `re ya all staring at?

It had been a year since the Reach`s invasion. Wally survived and they were still trying to find ways for Impulse to return to his own time.

The team and mentors were at the moment in Japan near some mountains in the north. There had been sightings of some so called monsters and people had been disappearing without any traces left behind. It was as if they never existed. The locals also reported hearing screams in the middle of the night and waking the next day with a neighbour or two missing.

The team and mentors came there during the day and had now been patrolling the woods in groups since before midnight. It was also a moonless night, so they were openly using flashlights. And that was saying something since it wouldn`t be long before dawn.

Nightwing and his group had been patrolling the forest when they heard roaring sounds. Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Guardian and Wonder girl looked at each other and ran towards the sounds. And came upon the most horrifying scene they had ever laid eyes upon.

Before them stood some kind of a giant that had a head full of of hair, only one eye, muscular body and some club like weapon.

The giants opponent was a man in his twenties, with long black hair, brown eyes and a red… kimono? Weren`t those things a bit too outdated. And was that a rusty old katana by any chance? R target

They all blinked, Nightwing being the first to regain some of his common sense, lifting a hand to his communicator and calling. ˝Nightwing here. We found our target and local.˝ He got several affirmtives and on our ways.

The others in his group got ready and attacked and somehow Nightwing was getting a sense of déjà vu. Because the giant defeated them in a matter of seconds. He saw the black haired man whom Wonder girl had somehow carried away from the fight and was… Is it just him or was the man glaring at them.

Nightwing didn`t have time to think to much on it since the the other teens and mentors joined the fray.

And just like those four years ago, they were losing and badly. Everyone was either lying or barley standing and panting. Well at least this time no one seemed to be seriously injured, a bruise here and there otherwise nothing.

The sun was just beginning to rise when the giant spoke in a mocking tone. ˝So you`re supposed to be the so called powerful Justice League. Snort. More like a bunch of weaklings if you ask me. Just like the half breed.˝

The heroes either glared or looked down in self pity, not taking note of the giant`s last sentence.

¨Keh.˝

The teens and mentors all turned to the black haired man whom until then Canary had been making sure didn`t enter the fight and was now walking towards the giant. The man glared and spoke.

˝Don`t ever call me or this bunch of idiots weak.˝ His lips turned into a smirk. ˝Besides. Chuckle. You made the mistake of letting me live in the first place.˝

˝And what is that supposed to mean?˝ The giant asked angrily.

The man looked up with confidence in his brown eyes at the giant. ˝That you`ve run out of time.˝

As soon as those words left his mouth the first sun rays shined upon them. And in that the once dark black hair turned silvery white, teeth and nails became fangs and claws and the human ears morphed into a pair of dog ears on top of his head. The mans closed eyes opened and for a second glowed blood red before turning into orbs of molten gold with vertical pupils.

The original team members and mentors eyes widened and their jaws hit the forest ground. All the while the newer members looked confused only for their faces to mirror the other heroes when the rusty old katana turned into a five foot long fang like sword.

The giant swung his club at the man whom jumped out of the way just in time. The dog man`s sword glowed and was cowered in what looked to be diamond shards. The man swung the sword with a battle cry.

˝Adamant Barrage!˝

And like the name suggested a thousand of shards came flying through the air piercing the giants skin, leaving trails of blood in it`s wake.

The giant was enraged at this and would of striked again if he hadn`t of been tackled by a white blur that snapped it`s neck. Once the white beast finished it looked at the heroes.

The moment the heroes felt the beasts gaze they snapped out of their shock, they looked around in search of the white haired man whom had disappeared without a trace.

They also took a good look at the beast that they now knew was a dog. It was a bit bigger than the averege grown male horse by a foot or two, had long white fur, a purple jagged like stripe on each cheek, a long tail that even curled over it`s back was still long, a pair of fuzzy ears and golden with red whites of the eyes.

The heroes stared at the dog in something akin to fear and awe, because as scary as the beast was magnificent in it`s own way. The dog cocked it`s head to the side and in the next moment shrank in size reveling the man from before. He looked at them in annoyance at their flabbergasted faces.

˝What `re ya all staring at?˝


	40. Chapter The Reunion

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Chapter 40: The Reunion

˝What `re ya all staring at?˝

That was all it took to break the wall of tears. For M`gann, Zatanna, Garfield, heck even Wally ran full speed with a shout of his name, tackling him to the ground in a bear hug.

˝INUYASHA!˝

Nightwing, Connor, Kaldur, Artemis and Raquel followed at a slower pace but didn`t hug the man. They just stood there amused.

The newer members were confused at the scene in front of them not having the ability to speak. The mentors didn`t say anything either, some of them were amused, confused or emotionless.

The silence was broken by an angry voice of the white haired man. ˝Oi. Get this idiots of off me, ya hear me!˝

The original members pulled (the ones who weren`t hugging the man to death) their teammates of off the dog in a matter of minutes. Wally was the first to speak in a desperate voice.

˝Dude I seriously need your help!˝

˝For what?˝

˝I need you to find my stash of food. I… forgot where it was.˝

There was silence until Blue Beetle spoke.˝Um, amigo. Couldn`t you have asked Wolf or Beast Boy to find it?˝

Everyone laughed at the irony of it all and Wally`s face tuned red in sheer embarrassment.

˝Okay let`s get back on track here.˝ Nightwing said and the laughter subsided. ˝Just how in the world are you alive?˝

The dog eared man scowled. ˝Oh I don`t know. Maybe it has something to do with me being a Hanyo? Or have you idiots forgotten?˝ Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

˝Uhh. Right.˝ Nightwing said.

˝Not to be a party popper or anything but just who the hell is this guy?˝ Blue Beetle asked.

The original members looked at each other and back at the new ones with smiles.

˝This here-˝ Nightwing didn`t get to finish as Wally interrupted him.

˝Is- Ouch! What was that for?˝ the speedster had been slapped over the head by his archer girlfriend.

˝That`s for interrupting him.˝ The blonde answered.

˝And while we are at it you interrupted him as well.˝ Aqualad said.

˝C`mon guys try to calm down.˝ Zatanna said.

˝She`s right ya know.˝ Raquel said.

That started a full blown argument between the teens. Superboy and the dog now turned man looked at each other shaking their head, then they turned to the others.

˝My name is Inuyasha and I`m the oldest Hanyo in history that has lived for 700 years.˝ The man now known as Inuyasha gave them a confident smirk.

˝What`s a hanyo?˝ Arsenal asked.

Inuyasha looked at him and then at Red Arrow and back with confusion written all over his face.

˝The guy with a fake arm is the original while the other one is only a clone.˝ Superboy explained to the confused dog eared hanyo.

Inuyasha in turn only shook his head and put one arm on his head. ˝Kagome made read the whole cloning thing once and it still doesn`t make sense to me. It`s way too harder than the whole Naraku making incarnations is so much easier.˝

˝Okay, again. What exactly is a hanyo?˝ Bumblebee asked.

˝Hanyo or half demon is a human with an unfulfilled desire merges with many demons.˝ Impulse answered and then a second later it was followed by. ˝Ops. Spoiler.˝

˝Anything else you`d like to say kid?˝ Inuyasha asked.

˝Umm. No, that`s the only way for someone to become one.˝ Impulse answered.

˝So in other words. You don`t know anything. Snort. Should have known. So kid are you from the future or something.˝ It wasn`t a question but more like a statement shocking each and every hero. ˝Don`t give me that look kid. You`re scent is almost the same as red suit with lighting over there and yet it`s still different.˝

Everyone`s jaws dropped at that and Flash answered. ˝He`s my grandson.˝

˝He is a dog.˝ Wally said.

˝What is that supposed to mean?˝ Wonder girl asked.

˝I`m an inu hanyo or half dog demon. A hanyo is a mixture of a human and yokai or demon by either natural or unnatural means. The demon can come into existence in two ways, the natural and unnatural way. The kid over there has already explained the latter so I won`t waste my time trying to explain it again. The natural way is when a yokai and human have a child.˝ Inuyasha explained.

˝What you`re trying to say is that one of your parents was a human while the other was a demon.¨ Guardian said.

˝He sure is. You know you have changed a lot since we last saw you. It`s been 4 years.˝ M`gann said.

˝Keh. For you maybe, but for me it has been 500.˝

That made the heroes go slack jawed again. Because how could it have been 500 years for the guy if M`gann had just said it had only been 4.

˝What do you mean by that?!˝ Each newer member shouted, the original team members and Leaguers looking amused, chuckling or laughing.

˝Let`s just say it has a lot to do with the Bone Eaters well, the Tree of Ages, Shikon Jewel, time travel and a lot of other things.˝ Inuyasha said. ˝And while we`re at it I`m gonna show you something. Follow me.˝

So the heroes followed Inuyasha all the while telling the story that happened over 500 years ago. The heroes walked through the forest that was becoming denser with trees by the minute. The trees were so dense no sunlight shone through the leaves at all.

After hours of walking they came upon a cave. At first they were confused but after Inuyasha entered the heroes followed. The cave was as dark as the previous night had been if not more so and some of them could hears sounds of dripping water, some animals and the blowing wind. After a while it started to be getting brighter and the heroes thought they were gonna come out somewhere but instead they came into a room.

The room was like a circle, the gloving lights were actually paintings of different creatures. Some looked like wolves, foxes, dolphins, cats, horses, bats. Actually there were all animals in the animal kingdom although they looked more like some kind of beasts rather than normal average animals you see in a book.

They were in awe and they could have sworn they saw Inuyahsa`s eyes sparkle with pride. The dog eared hanyo walked to a far end of the cave where a giant island like painting was drawn, not to mention the text written on it.

_The demon hand defends_

_A mortal hand sustains_

_Both bring balance and union_

_And the gate will open_

_The lights of memory remain_

_Witch hand is he one that defends and witch is the one that sustains?_

The heroes were confused not understanding the meaning of the text before them. But lucky for them Inuyahsa knew the answer to the question.

˝The left hand defends, the right hand sustains.˝

At those words the wall before them moved revealing a secret passage. Inuyasha was the first to enter with the heroes following close behind him. The wall like door closed behind them. After awhile they saw the passage betting brighter and soon they to the entrance and the heroes could only stare at the sight before them. it was breathtaking.

They were in a valley that was surrounded by mountains. the valley wasn`t too big nor too small. There were rivers, forests, lakes, meadows,... was that a volcano?! The heroes would later found out that here were many animals believed to be extinct animals that still lived and those who aren`t.

In the middle of the valley was what looked like a small village, more higher in the mountain part they saw more caves.

˝What is this place?˝ Black Canary asked the others nodding in agreement with her.

Inuyahsa only smirked at them answered. ˝This is Miken Hanyo Tani or Hidden Half demon Valley. We moved some time after Kaede died. and even after we did come here there was still a lot of work to be done.˝

˝Such as.˝ Batman continued.

˝We kinda had to build the houses and so on. At first it was me, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara. After time the Wolfs yokai came here, the hanyo`s from Horai island, Shiori, Jinenji, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Totosai, Myoga. Of course there are also some humans and yokai who don`t have anything against humans, yokai and hanyos. And the fact we have our own kids.˝ Inuyahsa smirked.

˝KIDS?!˝ The heroes yelled

And just like that five black and white haired, dog eared, gold and brown eyed teenager and preteens ran or walked toward the heroes or more acuratelly toward Inuyasha. And in the next second the older hanyo was lying on the floor once again in a dog pile.

˝Oi. Get off of me ya runts. Hey, Kiba. Give me a hand.˝ Inuyahsa said.

The oldest and the only one not strangling his father was a 18 year old had black hair, a pair of dog ears, gold eyes, wearing a blue kimono that was torn and dirty in places and gave his father an amused smile.

˝Can`t you do it yourself dad.˝

Inuyasha looked horrified. ˝You`re not even gonna try and help me?!˝

Kiba looked smug and gave a simple answer. ˝No. I gotta go now, Totosai needs me. So see ya later.˝ And with that the dark haired hanyo left.

A few minutes later Inuyasha finally got from under the pile of four teens and gave them dirty looks, before turning back to the heroes.

˝Meet mine and Kagome`s oldest pups. Thi-˝ Inuyasha started but was interupted by Wally.

˝Oldest? Just how many kids do you even have?˝

˝For your information seven. Now as I was saying these two are the twins Hani and Tanuki, these are our second pair of twins Suzume and Karasu.˝ Inuyasha said while pointing from the older set to the younger set of twins. Each kid giving a response.

The older set of twin girls were 16. The older had white hair with black stripes, a pair of dog ears, left gold and right brown eye. She also wore a white dress with a flowery pattern and straw sandals. The younger had black hair with white stripes, a pair of dog ears left brown and right gold eyes. She was in a white button up shirt, shorts jeans, a blue jacket tied around her waist and black converse shoes. With clothes stitched in places.

The younger set of twins were a girl and boy. The girl had white hair, a pair of dog ears and brown hair. She wore a white kimono with orange splatter like pattern. The boy had black hair, a pair of dog ears and gold eyes. He wore a white kimono with green circle like patterns.

˝Where are the other two?˝ Nightwing asked.

˝You said that there were seven kids.˝ Batman concluded.

Inuyasha looked annoyed. ˝Just follow.˝ And with that he and his pups made their way towards the village with the heroes following behind them.

The village houses were a mix of modern and old japanese styles of houses. There were humans, different yokai and hanyo walking around the village. There were stalls, shops and food stands. All in all the village was beautiful and breathtaking.

They entered one of the bigger houses, leading the heroes to a room.

Where Kagome sat in a rocking chair with two bundles in her arms. All of her children sitting around her. Inuyasha walked to Kagome whom he kissed and shared some whispered words with before taking both bundels and tuning back to the heroes. Giving them clear view of a baby boy and girl. The boy had gold eyes, a pair of dog ears and white hair. While the girl had brown eyes, a pair of dog ears and black hair. Inuyasha then introduced the two babies to the heroes.

˝Team and Justice League this are mine and Kagome`s youngest Toga and Izayoi.˝ Inuyasha said in a proud voice.


	41. Epiloge

**A Miko, Hanyo and the Young justice**

Epiloge

It had been a few months since the heroes meeting the two time travelers and the Feudal Era gang. With some new members on the Team. Those being the japanese teens, their abilities and knowledge of yokai being quite handy in battle or after it.

The first member being Tanuki, a skilled healer. The second her cousin Inutatsu, a swordsman. The third and forth being the only two humans Umikagara and Umihosh and deadly yokai taijiya. The fifth the only full blooded yokai Hasu and the future Yokai Wolf Tribe Leader. The sixth being the mischevious hanyo kitsune Hangen. The seventh and last being Kaseki, a yokai taijiya in training. The seventh of them had been traveling together for centuries and decades around the country, helping those in need, humans, hanyo and yokai alike.

Inuyasha`s and Kagome`s oldest, Kiba learning from Totosai swords smith art. Their oldest girl Hani the local healer. Suzume and Karasu working together on writing and creating the books of their parents adventures according to true stories being told to them their whole lives. Toga and Izayoi being their youngest and most michevious pups.

Sesshomaru`s and Rin`s oldest girl traveling with her father in the western lands. Inutora also helping her cousins in writing. And their youngest being free spirited like his mother.

Miroku`s and Sango`s oldest son Naiten helping his father in the valleys temple (thankfully he isn`t a pervert monk, thanks to his mother). Their youngest twins Rubi and Safaia each showing their respectful parents personality from their younger days.

Koga`s and Ayame`s youngest son Kebateiru being a mix of both his parents.

Shippo`s and Ai`s oldest Shimaki mostly helping Hani in her healer duties.

Kohaku`s and Asagi`s oldest Enshokuyani being an artist and having drawn many beautiful paintings. Their youngest Kaikokaiyo being an amazing singer and musician.

In training the Team and Leaguers learned that the younger generation of travelers did`t have a chosen leader but seemed to work way better than the Team. The teenagers weren`t officially members of the Team but sometimes helped the inexperienced teens whenever they had trouble with a yokai (of course the adults helped when things got out of control).

The Feudal Era gang and their traveling children became honorary members of the Team and League. The public didn`t know about them and it is better to stay that way, especially since they don`t age fast.

Otherwise life continued on with new members joining, older catching up on days long past, saving the world every now and then from villains and so on with many teenage hormones added into the mix.

The end.


End file.
